


Pisicik

by Kkamjong



Series: Catboy Sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, insankai, kedisehun, yaramaz pisicik
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yaramaz pisicik Sehun ve onun takıntılısı Kai'in maceraları





	1. Giriş

“Kai yah!!!” Her zaman şanslı, mükemmeliyetçi, süper model annesi aşağı katta bağırıyordu. Abartmıyordu, Kai’nin annesi Güney Kore’nin en ünlü mankenlerinden biriydi gerçekten. Ancak o mankenlik günleri çok geride kalmıştı. Ülkenin en zengin adamlarından biriyle evlendiği için ününü hiç kaybetmemişti.

Kai ise normal arkadaşları olan normal bir çocuktu. Uysal ve mütevazı karakteri okuldaki popülerliğine çok fazla katkı sağlıyordu. Aslında uluslararası bir ilkokula gitmişti ama yalvararak ailesini devlet okuluna kayıt ettirmek için ikna etmişti. Kai asla kendi borusunu öttüren ve eski okulundaki zengin çocuklardan birisi olmamıştı. Ortaokuldayken mutluydu. Futbol takımına girmişti ve kaptan olmuştu. Kızlar ona hayrandı. Erkekler onunla arkadaş olmaya yarışıyorlardı. Ve öğretmenleri onu pohpohluyordu. 

“Ne var anne?” Kai merdivenlerden inerken inledi. Annesi video oyununu bölmüştü.

“Aman Tanrım! Bak baban bana ne aldı!” Sarı elbisesini döndürüyordu.

“Yeni araba mı?” Kai dirseğini korkulukların başına koyarak merdivenlerin yarısında durdu.

“Hayır! Bir daha tahmin et!” Her zamanki gülümsemesini takınmıştı.

“Oyunuma geri dönebilir miyim?”

“Bu hediyeden sen de hoşlanacaksın!”

Kai aniden neşelendi. “Benim için mi?”

“Oh...” Annesi düşünüyormuş gibi yaparak çenesine dokundu. “Hayır. O benim. Ama sende ona bakabilirsin.”

“Tanrım, bana geçen hafta internette gördüğün kedi-çocuk olduğunu söyleme!”

“Tam üstüne bastın!” Annesi cırladı. “Bebeğimmm, onu içeri getir!”

Bir dakika sonra Kai’nin babası eve girdi. Temiz bir adamdı genelde. Sigara içmez, aşırı miktarda alkol kullanmazdı. Ve bir iş adamı 17 yıldır aynı kadınla evliydi? Bu kesinlikle övülmesi gereken bir şeydi, değil mi?

“Tadaaa!” Babası bağırarak Kai’ye gülümsedi. “İçeri girebilirsin Sehun.”

“Sehun?” Kai yüzünü buruşturarak sordu. Kısa pembe saçlı bir çocuğun eve girdiğini ancak babasının arkasına saklandığını görünce merdivenleri inmeye yeniden başladı. Kai onu çok net görememişti. Babasının arkasından pembe kuyruğunu hızla salladığını görüyordu ve bu da babasının kuyruğu varmış gösteriyordu.

“Utanma Sehun. Burası artık senin evin.” Kai’nin annesi onu sakinleştirerek onu ortaya çıkarmak için kedi-çocuğun kolunu çekti. “Aman Tanrım, neden bu kadar tatlısın, OMG bebeğim, tanrım!!”

Kai başını uzatarak kedi-çocuğa baktı. Kai’nin babasının beline anca geliyordu. Kai’nin boynunun yarısı kadardı, pembe saçlarını daha çok parlak gösteren siyah bir tişört ve şort giyiyordu. Sehun ellerini önünde birleştirmiş, başını aşağıya eğmişti. Uzun tüylü kuyruğu sallanırken kedi kulakları birkaç kez seğirdi. Kai, kedi-çocukları hiç anlayamamıştı. Erkektiler ama kediydiler aynı zamanda. Bazı bilim deneyleri yanlış gitmişti, insanlar böyle konuşuyorlardı. Ama ancak bazı başarısız olan deneyler üremeye başlamışlardı ve bunlar şu an revaçta olan kedi-çocuklara dönüşmüştü. Erkektiler, evet. Ama bir insandan çok hayvan içgüdülerine sahiptiler. O yüzden ailelerinden çok sahipleriyle yaşamayı seviyorlardı. Gerçek kedilerin aksine, kedi-çocuklar kendi aile üyelerini tanıyabiliyorlardı. Konuşuyor, yürüyor, emekliyor, yalıyor, yemek yiyor, işiyorlardı, hepsi aynıydı. Ekstradan kedilerdeki gibi kedi kulakları sayesinde hassas bir duyu organına sahiptiler. Onun dışında, kedi-çocuklar bile genelde kulaklarını duymak için kullanıyorlardı. 

Ancak kuyruk, bu Kai’nin anlayamadığı kısımdı. Bir kedi-çocuk için amaçsız bir şeydi.

“Merhaba. Ben Kai.” Kai sesinden ne kadar nefret etse de konuşmak zorundaydı. Ergenlik onun için iğrenç sese eşitti.

“Sehun, korkma. O bizim oğlumuz.” Kai’nin annesi söyleyerek Sehun’un başını okşadı.

“Shi hun.” Sehun kendini tanıtırken ağzını zor açmıştı ama başını kaldırıp Kai’ye bakamamıştı. 

“Utanma. Seni ısırmam.” Kai kıs kıs güldü.

“Tanrım, hayran olunası bir varlık!” Annesi çıldırıyordu.

“Hoş geldin Sehun.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi ve Sehun’un kedi kulakları yeniden seğirdi.

“Meni ışırajaksın!” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Huh? Ne dedi anne?”

“AHHHH ÇOK TATLI! Onu ısıracağını söyledi.” Annesi cırladı.

“Hayır ısırmayacağım.” Kai korkuyla geri çekildi. En son istediği şey ağzında kedi tüyü olmasıydı. “Tamam. Ben odamda olacağım, anne-baba.”

“Hayır. Önce evde ona tur attır!”

“Anne.” Kai kaşlarını çatarak söylendi.

Sehun sonunda başını kaldırarak Kai’ye baktı. Kai ona arkadaş canlısı bir gülümseme verdi ve o anda kedi ağlamaya başladı. “Anneciğim!” Bağırarak Kai’nin annesine sarılarak hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Kai! Ne yaptın?!” Annesi ona bağırdı.

“Ben mi?! Sadece gülümsedim!”

“Aww. Ağlama Sehun-ah. Kötü Kai. Ona kötü Kai de, sonra gidecektir.”

“Ne?!” Kai annesine bağırdı.

Sehun burnunu çekerek yeniden kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı, kollarını daha sıkı Kai’nin annesine sararak yüzünün bir kısmını karnına bastırdı. “Kötüğğ Keey.” Mırıldanarak, Kai’ye şaşırtmıştı. Sonra kafasını yeniden Kai’nin annesine çevirdi. Kai onun mırladığını duyduğunda, inleyerek odasına çıktı ve kapısını sertçe kapattı.


	2. 1.Bölüm

Ne kadar parlak, güneşli bir gündü. Ve çarşambaları Kai’nin favori günüydü çünkü hem futbol antrenmanı vardı hem de yüzmeye gidiyordu. Ailesinin gelecekte spor alanında çalışmasına izin vermeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen sporcu olmayı seviyordu. 

Okula hazır bir şekilde merdivenlerden aşağı inerken spor eşyalarıyla dolu sırt çantasını taşıyordu ve direkt yemek odasına gitti. Her zaman meşgul olmasına rağmen babası yine de tüm aileyi, karısı ve tek oğlunu, beraber kahvaltı yapmaları gerektiği için zorluyordu çünkü bir aile olarak öğle ve akşam yemeği yemek çok zor oluyordu.

Ama Kai, kedi-çocuğun kendi sandalyesinde oturduğunu gördüğünde çok sinirlenmişti. Kai dün ailesine katılan yeni üyeyi unutmuştu. Ve bu annesinin hatasıydı. Kocasına internette gezerken gördüğü pahalı kedi-çocuğu alması için günlerce yalvarmıştı. Kai, annesinin ona neden bir kardeş yapmadığını merak ediyordu. Bu kedi çocuk düşük IQ ve Kai’nin yaşıtındaki çocuklarla oynayamamasından dolayı Kai’ye göre yararsızdı.

“Şimdi. Ellerini bu şekilde tut.” Kai’nin annesi Sehun’a yemek için nasıl şükran duası yapacağını gösteriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un ilk kez bu kadar kocaman gülümsediğini gördü ve çocuksu görünüyordu. Oh, kedi-çocuğun kendisi zaten bir çocuktu. Ama kedi-çocuklar çok hızlı gelişiyorlardı. Yetişkinlik çağına gelene kadar hızla gelişiyorlardı. Sonra diğer normal çocuklar gibi büyüyorlardı. “Gözlerini kapat ve ‘Yemek için teşekkürler Tanrım’ de.”

Kai kapı girişinde durarak Kai’nin eski yerinde oturan kedi-çocuğa sinirle bakıyordu. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve mırıldandı. “Tejekkürley tanyım yemek ijin.”

“Aman Tanrım, Aman Tanrım!! Neden bu kadar sevimlisin?!!” Kai’nin annesi çığırdığında Sehun çantasını yere bırakarak boş sandalyeye yürüdü.

“Günaydın anne, baba.” Yerine otururken mırıldandı. 

“Günaydın oğlum.” Babası selamlamıştı.

“Kai! Nasıl şükür ettiğini görmeliydin!” Annesi coşmuştu. 

“Gördüm. Baba, lise kaydı formunu imzaladın mı?” diye sordu Kai.

“Oh evet. Lise konuna gelelim. Kai, annen ve ben bunu konuştuk ve devlet okuluna gitmen sosyete için utandırıcı.”

“Baba, beni ikna etmeye çalışma.”

“Seni ikna etmeye çalışmıyoruz. Gidiyorsun, işte o kadar.” Babası devam etti. Kai, Sehun’un tabağına krep koyan annesine baktı. Sehun aniden ayağa kalktı ve Kai’nin annesinin yanına gitti.

“Anneyle otuyabiliy miyim?” diye fısıldadı. 

“Awww!!!” Sehun’u kaldırdı ve kucağına oturttu. Sehun’un gülümsemesi soldu ve gergin görünmeye başladı. Kai gözlerini yeniden babasına çevirdi.

“Aptal bir manastıra gitmek falan istemiyorum baba.”

“Hayır. Kanada’da yatılı okula gidiyorsun.”

“Baba!”

“Bu konuşma bitmiştir Kai. Devlet okullarında bir şey öğrenemeyeceksin. Ve biz senin iyi bir İngilizce bilmeni istiyoruz. O yüzden liseyi Kanada’da bitireceksin.”

“Hayır! Gitmeyeceğim!”

“Hadi ama Kai.” Annesi Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak söyledi. “Ondan sonra istediğini yapmana izin vereceğiz. Şimdi aileni gururlandırma zamanı.” Tanrım, annesi her zaman nasıl tatlı konuşacağını biliyordu. Sehun meyve suyu dolu bardağı aldı ve içti. Bardak küçük elleri arasında küçücük duruyordu. 

“Şüt.” Kai’nin annesine dönerek nefesini tuttu. Kai şimdi iyice sinirlenmişti. Burada çok ciddi bir konu konuşuyorlardı ve kedi-çocuk süt istiyordu.

“Oh Tanrım! Hadi.” Sehun’u yere indirdi ve mutfağa koşturdu. Sehun masanın üzerinden bakıyordu ve başını masanın kenarına anca geliyordu. Sehun’un sinirli bakışlarını yakalamıştı. Hemen Kai’nin annesinin peşinden koştu.

“Baba.” Kai tartışmaya geri döndü.

“3 yıl Kai. Ve elinde iyi bir diploma olacak. Sonra istediğini yapabilirsin.”

“Cidden ama? Ondan sonra ne istersen okuyabilir miyim?”

“Evet.”

*********

Birkaç gün sonra Kai’nin ortaokulu bitmişti. Ve yabancı bir ülkeye gönderilecekti. İlk kez gittiği için ailesi de gelecekti ama yine de bu onu rahatlatmıyordu. 

Kai, yine futbol antrenmanı olduğu o günlerden birinde eve döndüğünde hizmetçi annesiyle babasının dışarı çıktığını ve annesinin ondan Sehun’a bakmasını istediğini söyledi.

Kai, istemeyerek kedi-çocuğun odasına gitti. Hala ıslah altındaydı. Kai annesinin bu kedi-çocuğu nasıl ondan önce koymasına inanamıyordu. Kapıda durdu ve henüz bitmemiş odanın inşaatına baktı. Pembe duvar kâğıtları ve yastıklar, küçük bir yatak, oyuncaklar yere saçılmıştı. Yastıklar ve oyuncakların arasında küçük Sehun oturmuş küçük bir topla oynuyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai seslendiğinde Sehun ona baktı ve dizlerinin üzerine düştü. En yakın köşeye giderek kuyruğunu öne getirdi ve sarıldı. “Selam.” Kai zoraki gülümsedi ama Sehun ona bakarak ağlamaya başladı. “Tanrım, şimdi neden ağlıyorsun?!”

“Menim tüylü kuyyuğum.” diye iç çekti.

“Ağlamayı kes, tamam mı?!”

“Kötü Keey. Kötü Kahi. Dit buydan.” Sehun yüzünü kuyruğuna gömdü ve hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Tamam, tamam, gidiyorum.”

“Kötü Keey.”

Kai durdu ve yeniden ona döndü. “Asıl sen kötü pisiciksin!” Sehun’a tısladı. 

Sehun ağzını açarak sızlanmaya başladı ve daha yüksek ses çıkarıyordu. “Yeme meniii!!!” diye çığlık attı. “Meni koykutuyojun!!”

“Fifi!!” Kai hizmetçiyi çağırdı. Koşarak geldi ve Kai ona kedi-çocuğu susturmasını söyledi. Sehun’un yanına gittiğinde Sehun hemen sakinleşerek ona sarıldı. Yani Sehun, Kai dışında herkesi seviyordu.


	3. 2.Bölüm

Kai'nin okulu sonunda bittiğinde, Kanada'ya gönderilene kadar tüm bir ay boyunca serbest olacaktı. Kai aslında oradaki beyaz kızlarla karşılaşacak olmasından dolayı heyecanlıydı. Biraz dişini sıkacaktı ondan sonra ailesinin tavsiyesini takip ederse iyi bir geleceği olacaktı. 

“ANNNEEEEEEEEEEE!” Kai, Sehun'u çıplak bir şekilde yatağında uzanırken gördüğünde çığlık atmaya başladı. Kedi-çocuk uyandı ve uykulu gözlerle Kai'ye baktıktan sonra yüzünü Kai'nin yastığına gömdü ve yeniden uyuyakaldı. “ANNE! ANNE!” Kai, Sehun'a sinirle bakarak çığırıyordu ve odanın girişinde ayakta dikiliyordu.

“Ne var Kai?!” Annesi aşağı kattan bağırdı. Kai hemen merdivenlerin başına gitti ve annesinin yüzünü beyaz maskeyle görünce ödü koptu. “Ağzımı düzgünce hareket ettiremiyorum.”

Kai annesine gözlerini devirdi. “Kediciğin yatağımda yatıyor!”

“Ow. Ona ben orada yatmasını dedim. Uykusu olduğunu söylemişti. Baban az önce uyku maskesini almaya gitti.” Gülümsedi ve başını salladı. Tanrım, yüzünde o maskeyle korkutucu görünüyordu. 

“Umurumda değil anne! Ve neden çıplak uyuyor?!” Kai odasına geri dönerek yumruğunu kapıya vurarak Sehun'u uyandırmaya çalıştı. Sehun tembelce gözlerini açtı. “Yatağımdan defol!”

Sehun dizlerinin üzerinde oturarak gözlerini ovuştururken kuyruğunu tembelce sallıyordu, Kai onun küçük penisine bakıyordu. Boğazını temizledi ve gözlerini kedi-çocuğun 'özel yerinden ayırdı.

Sehun sonunda Kai'nin önünde olduğunu fark ettiğinde titremeye başladı. Ve sonra olan şey Kai'yi delirtmişti. Sehun, Kai'nin yatağına işemeye başlamıştı. 

“Öydüyme meni” Sehun boğuk ama titreyen bir sesle fısıldadı. 

“Seni öldürmeyeceğim!”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Yatağımdan defol!”

Sehun ağlamak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu ama sonra Kai'nin gözlerinin baktığı yeri fark etti. “Shishi'mi ışırmaaa.” Sehun yalvararak önünü eliyle kapattı.

Kai aniden kendine geldi ve ona bağırdı. "Yatağımdan. Defol!"

.................

Genç bir adam olarak Kai'nin tek ilgilendiği spor değildi. Tabii ki, normal bir çocuk olarak onunda ihtiyaçları ve arzuları vardı. Ama yaşıtları gibi ciddi bir ilişkiye kendini atmak ona göre değildi. Gelecek yıl 16 yaşına girecekti. Ve anormal günlerden birinde Kai'nin rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Televizyonu açtı ve Celine Dion'un yatakta kendini rahatlatmasını izlemeye başladı. Uzunluğunu iç çamaşırından çıkararak okşamaya başladı. Başını yatak başlığına yaslayarak sessizce inlerken gözlerini kapattı. Annesi aşağıda arkadaşlarını eğlendiriyordu ki dünyadan bihaberdi yani. Babası da her zamanki gibi işiyle meşguldü.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Aniden titrek bir ses duydu ve Sehun'un odasının kapısında dikildiğini gördü. Kuyruğunu şiddetle sallayarak başını yana yatırmış, Kai'yi inceliyordu.

"Kendimi çekiyorum." Kai ona söyledi ve kendini okşarken inlemeye devam etti.

"Anneme söyleyeceğim." Sehun söyleyerek hemen kaçmaya başladı.

"Hayır! Sehun!" Kai bağırdı ve yataktan kalkarak arkasından koşmaya başladı. "Bekle, bekle! Kedicik!"

Sehun merdivenlerin başında durdu.

"Hiçbir şey söyleme yoksa seni yerim!"

Sehun'un gözleri yaşarırken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve hıçkırmaya başladı. "Meni öldüymeyeceğini söylemiştin."

"Shh. Shh. Ağlama." Kai gülümseyerek onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Sehun daha sesli sızlanıyordu.

"Jilet gibi keskin dişlerin var." Sehun üzerindeki Kai'yi gösterdi, hala ağlıyordu.

"Önce kalkar mısın?" Eğer Sehun'un Kai'nin önünde ağladığını görürlerse ailesi onu azarlardı. 

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai'ye baktı hıçkırarak. "Hayıyy. Meni yeysin şen."

"Bu durumda seni yiyeceğim!"

Sehun yüksek sesle hıçkırmaya başladı. "Hayıyyy." Yüzünü elleriyle örttü.

"Hayır. Hayır. Özür dilerim. Hadi ama kedicik. Kalk." Kai eğilerek kedi-çocuğun koluna dokundu. Sehun çığlık atmaya başladı.

"Meni yeme!! Tüylü kuyruğumu kesme!!"

Kai ayakları üzerinde kalkarak oradan kaçtı.

......................

Bunlar, kedi-çocuk Sehun'la olan anılarıydı. Kai, Kanada'ya gittikten sonra, kedi-çocuğu pek düşünmemişti. Ama annesi ne zaman onu arasa ya da ziyarete gelse sürekli onun hakkında konuşurdu. Ama Kai'nin çokta umurundaydı. Yabancı lisede oldukça eğleniyordu. Futbol takımının kaptanı olmuştu, derslerinde birinciydi ve çok fazla arkadaşı vardı. Kısacası yurtdışında okumak Kai'nin hayatındaki en güzel şeylerden birisiydi.

Ancak her güzel şeyin bir sonu vardır. Kai sonunda mezun olmuştu. Aile mezuniyet törenine gelmişti. 

"Evi özlemedin mi oğlum?" Kai'nin babası şoför park ettikten sonra arabadan inerken sordu. 

Kai iç çekti. "Özledim baba."

"Bugün aile yemeğimiz var!" Annesi neşeyle bağırdı. Zarif ve çekici bir kadın olduğunda Kai'nin tüm okulunun gözdesiydi. "Oh Kai-yah, seninle çok gurur duyuyorum!" Kai'nin sırtını okşadı ve yanağını öptü. Annesi Kai'nin yanağına anca erişebiliyordu ki bu da Kai'nin geçen üç yılda ne kadar uzadığını gösteriyordu. 

"Anne dur. Tüm uçuş boyunca bana sarıldın zaten." Kai yakınıyordu. Artık o kara, dağınık delikanlı değildi. Dikkat çeken, sert, uzun ve yakışıklıydı. 

Hizmetçi kapıyı açarak Kai'ye kocaman gülümsedi. "Fifi!" Kai bağırdı ve ona sarıldı. 

"Tebrikler." Utangaçça söyledi. "Omo ne kadar büyümüşsün!"

Kai sırıttı. " O zaman kızınla evlenebilir miyim şimdi?"

"Önce dinlen. Hepimiz jetlag olduk." Babası eve girerken söyledi.

"Sonra alışverişe gideceğiz. Oğlumu çok özledim!" Annesi Kai'ye yeniden sarıldı ve sonra içeri girdi.

Kai sakince eve girdi. Bazı dekorasyonlar dışında hiçbir şey değişmemişti. İç çekti ve oturma odasına gideceği sırada aniden tanıdık pembe saçları görünce durdu.

Kai'nin ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Sehun donut yiyerek merdivenlerden inerken Kai'nin kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Pantolonu daralmaya başlayınca Kai içinde küfretti. Bu gerçekten Sehun muydu? Merak ediyordu. Annesi Sehun'un çok sevimli olduğunu ve büyüdüğünü söylemişti ama Kai, Sehun'un böyle olacağını beklememişti. Uzundu ki muhtemelen Kai'den bir santim daha uzundu. Kuyruğu daha da uzamıştı, pembe saçları alnına dökülüyordu, ince ama diri bir vücudu vardı. Basitçe söylemek gerekirse Sehun çok ağzı sulandırıcıydı. Artık sevimli değildi. Seksi bir kedi-çocuk olmuştu. Kai hayatında bir kedi-çocuğa bu kadar hayran kalacağını hiç düşünmemişti.

Sehun merdivenleri inene kadar gözleri donutundaydı ve Kai dizlerinin tutmadığını hissediyordu. Sehun yeniden adım atarken nefesini tuttu.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai ismi fısıltıyla söyledi. Siktir, Sehun çok güzeldi. Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai'ye baktı. Gözleri parlıyordu ya da Kai öyle hissetmişti. Sehun'un dudakları öpülesi pembelikteydi, Kai onların tadına bakmak istiyordu. Teni süt beyazıydı, Kai ona dokunmak istiyordu. Ama sonra Sehun nefesini tuttuğunda Kai ana geri dönmüştü.

"Kötü Kai!" Bağırdı ve donutu Kai'nin göğsüne atarak arkasını döndü. Merdivenin ilk basamağına takıldı ve yere düştü. Hızla ayağa kalkarak merdivenleri çıkarken Kai oradan şaşkınca dikiliyordu.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Kai, Sehun'un uçarak gittiği merdivenlere ağzı açık bakıyordu. Kimse ona kedi-çocukların büyüyünce bu kadar sevimli olacağını söylememişti. Hayır, Sehun sevimli ve seksinin bir karışımıydı.

"Kai? Gel ve yemek ye." Annesi yemek odasından bağırdı. 

"Geliyorum." Kai bağırdı ve acele etti. "Anne! O Sehun mu?!"

"Hımm?" Gülümseyen gözlerle hımlarken Fifi'yle masayı hazırlıyordu.

"O kedi-çocuk! O'ydu, değil mi?!"

"Neden bağırıyorsun Kai?"

"O..." Kendini durdurarak ensesini kaşıdı. "Kaçtı."

"Oh. Senden hala korkuyor. Ona ne yaptın Kai? Ona ne zaman senin gönderdiğin resimleri göstersek çığlık atıp kaçardı." Annesi güldüğünde Kai kaşlarını çattı. Neden Sehun ondan bu kadar çok korkuyordu? Hayır, böyle olmaz. Kai onunla konuşmayı çok istediği için Sehun ondan korkmamalıydı.

"O büyümüş." Kai yerine otururken söyledi.

"Oh evet. Ve muhtemelen yakında çiftleşmek isteyecek. Çoktan ona sevimli bir kedi-çocuk bakıyorum."

"Uh huh." Kai başıyla onayladı.

.......................................

Yemekten sonra Kai'nin dinlenmesine izin verildi. Sehun'un odasının kendisininkinin tam karşısında olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece bakmak için Kai, Sehun'un odasına daldı. Artık pembe değildi. Duvarların hepsi beyaz üzerine pembe benekli kâğıtla kaplanmıştı. Sehun'un artık pembe sepeti yoktu. Odanın ortasında pembe bir yatak vardı ve yatağın yanında yumuşak oyuncaklar ve toplarla çevrili pembe kedi kuyruğu vardı. 

"Bir. İki. Üç. Dört. Beş." Sehun yerde oturmuş sayıyordu. Kai, Sehun önünü kapattığı için ne yaptığını göremiyordu. "Mickey!" Sehun sevinçli bağırdı. Kai onun yüzünü göremiyordu ama Sehun kuyruğunu öne getirip okşadı. 

Kai kendi kendine gülümseyip odasına döndü sessizce. Yorgundu, evet. Ama gözüne uyku girmiyordu. Tek düşünebildiği Sehun'du. Kedi-çocuk artık kelimeleri yanlış söylemiyordu. Çok net konuşuyordu ama Kai hala ufak bir pelteklik duyabiliyordu.

...............................

"Annem nerede?" Kai kahvaltı için mutfağa girdiğinde aşçıya sordu.

"Dışarı çıktı." Kai'ye gülümsediğinde Kai de ona gülümsedi.

Sonra arkasından bir miyavlama sesi duydu. Döndüğünde Sehun'un elinde pelüşle mutfağa girdiğini gördü. Oyuncakla oynarken uçuyormuş gibi sesler çıkarıyordu. "Eeeeeee. Oh." Kai'yi gördüğünde aniden durdu. "Oh hayır." Arkasını dönüp oyuncağını düşürdü ve Kai'den kaçmaya başladı.

"Sehun! Bekle!" Kai arkasından koştu. Sehun oturma odasında çığlık atıp ve sızlanarak koşuyordu. "Bekle."

"Ehe ehe." Yeniden miyavladı, ağlamak üzereymiş gibi duruyordu ve koltuğun etrafında Kai'den kaçıyordu. "Kuyruğum!" diye bağırdı ve kapıya dönüp açtı. Kai kovalarken o da kaçıyordu.

"Duracak mısın?!"

"Hayıyyy!" Sehun büyük bahçede koşmaya devam edince Kai hızını artırdı. Tabii ki sporcu olarak Kai onu kolayca yakalamıştı. Sehun üzerinde Kai'nin ağırlığıyla yere düşmüştü. Kai yüzüne bakmak için onu döndürdü. "Tüylü kuyruğum!" Sehun yeniden bağırdı ve yaşlı gözlerle Kai'yle kavga etmeye başladı.

"Kuyruğuna bir şey yapmayacağım!"

"Sen kaplansın! Tabii ki Şişmişimi(Ç/N: yani kuyruğu.) iştiyorsun."

"Şişmişin mi? Kaplan mı?"

"Beyaz kaplan! Hırçın! Kaplanlar kuyruk avlar!"

"Salak mısın?! Kaplana mı benziyorum oradan?!"

Sehun durdu ve Kai'ye bakmaya başladı. "Kaplan...değilsin?"

Kai somurttu. "Hayır!" Sehun'un üzerinden kalkıp onu ayağa kaldırdı. Sehun elini geri çekip Kai'ye ters ters baktı.

"Kaplan değilsin?"

"Tanrım. Kedi-çocuklar..." 'aptal' kelimesini söylemdi. "akılları kıt."

"Hmm. Yani Şişmişim istemiyorsun."

Kai başını kaşıdı. Şişmişini isteyip istemediğinden emin değildi. Ama boş vermeye karar verdi. "Hayır."

Sehun'un korkmuş ifadesi hemen değişti. Şimdi, dudak büküyordu. Sakince hımlayarak Kai'nin etrafında yürüyordu. Kai'nin arkasına geçtiğinde aniden pantolonunu indirdi.

"Yo!" Kai zıplayarak karşı çıktı. "Ne yapıyorsun?"

Sehun zaferle gülümsedi. "Kuyruğun yok!"

"Duh." Kai gözlerini devirdi. "Yani korkma. Ben Kai'yim." Sıkmak için elini Sehun'a uzattı.

Sehun, Kai'nin eline hırladı ve alay etti. "Sıska insan bebesi. Hmph." diyerek Kai'nin eline vurdu ve arkasını dönerek kuyruğunu sallaya sallaya eve girdi.

Kai'yi yine şaşkınca orada bırakmıştı.


	5. 4.Bölüm

Sehun ondan sonra yemek masasında bekliyordu. Ama Kai aslında kendini Sehun'un gözlerinde görünmezmiş gibi hissediyordu ve Sehun'un ona neden bakmadığını anlamıyordu. 

Sehun hala Kai'nin eski yerinde oturuyordu ve o sırada kahvaltı servis ediliyordu. "Oooh. Waffle." Sehun neşeyle söyledi ve yemek için kaşığını aldı. "Çiyeeekkk!" Aniden bağırdığında Kai'nin annesi yerinden kalkarak tabağına çilekleri kesmeye başladı.

"Çiyek?!" Kai tekrarladı. 

"Küçüklüğünden beri diyemediği tek şey bu. ÇOK TATLIIII!!!!" Annesi ellerini çırparak seviniyordu. Kai de bunu sevimli bularak kendi kendine sırıttı. 

"Başka bir kedi-çocuk baktın mı?" Kai'nin babası boğuk bir sesle sordu. 

"Oh. Gerçekten yakışıklı ama sevimli, çok uzun olmayan ve tercihen benden kısa bir tane istiyorum." Sehun sırıtarak söyledi. Kai, Sehun'un kuyruğunu nasıl hızla salladığını neredeyse hissedebiliyordu. "Oo oo! Ve kahverengi saçları olmalı." diye bitirdi.

"Hm. Bakalım Sehun-ah. Ben de arayacağım." annesi gülümseyerek söyledi. "Tamam. Kai, ben Hee Teyze ile dışarı çıkıyorum. Gelmek ister misin?" Kai'nin o kadın kim haberi bile yoktu o yüzden reddetti teklifi. Sehun'un waffleları çatalıyla dürterken sırıtıyordu. "Sehun, sen ne yapacaksın?"

"Ne yapmalıyım, anne?" Sehun başını çevirerek sordu.

"Kai'yle oyna." Ona gülümsedi ama Kai'nin nefesi tıkanmıştı. Annesi ne demek istiyordu? Oynamak mı? Ama nasıl tür bir oyun?

"Kai?" Sehun bugün ilk kez tam yanında oturan Kai'ye baktı.

"Kai nasıl oynayacağını bilmiyor anne." Başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi. "O sadece şu şarkı söyleyen güzel kadını izleyip kendini çekiyor ve işiyor."

Kai'in babası neredeyse kahvesinde boğulacaktı, Kai'in waffle boğazına durdu. "İşe geç kaldım ben." Annesi sinirle Kai'ye bakarken babası hızla ortadan kayboldu.

"Kai. O böyle şeyleri nereden biliyor?" Düz bir ifadeyle sordu.

"Anne, bence Hee Teyze seni bekliyordur."

"Hmmm. Gözüm üzerinde." Suçlayıcı parmağıyla Kai'yi gösterdi ve sonra Sehun'a gülümsedi. Ayağa kalkarak kedi-çocuğun yanına geldi ve kulaklarının arasından, başından öptü. Sehun yüksek sesle mırladı ve karnına sarıldı. "İyi eğlenceler bebeklerim." Yemek odasından çıktı daha sonra. 

"Ee," Kai flört etmeye çalışarak Sehun'a gülümsedi. "Şimdi uzamışsın. Sen-" Sehun ona kaşlarını çatıp yerinden kalktığında durdu. Kuyruğunu hızla Kai'nin yüzünde gezdirerek Kai'nin geri çekilmesine neden oldu. "Sehun." Kai seslendi ama Sehun kuyruğunu sallayarak odadan çıktı öylece.

.......................................

Sehun'un odasına gidip onu yatağa hapsetmemek Kai için dayanılmazdı. Ama Kai'nin niyeti bu değildi. En azından Sehun'la arkadaş olmak istiyordu. Bu işleri daha iyi yapacaktı. Ancak Sehun hiç oralı değildi.

Kai koltukta oturmuş televizyon izliyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun tişörtünün içine küçük toplar sokmuş ve onları zıplatır halde odaya girdi. Topları Kai'nin önündeki sehpaya dizdi ve Kai'nin bacakları arasına oturdu. Kai garip bir şekilde toparlandı.

Sehun tam orada oturuyordu. Çok yakındı. Sehun topları dizerken Kai, Sehun'un ensesini öpmek isteyerek eğildi ama geri çekildi. Sessizce Sehun'un topları masaya yatay bir şekilde dizmesini izlemeye başladı. 

"Bir. İki. Üç. Dört. Beş. Altı. Mickey!" Sehun topları sırayla ayarladıktan sonra heyecanla bağırdı. Kai, kedi-çocuğun kendini eğlendirmesinden bir şey anlamamıştı ama yine de güldü. Sehun başını çevirerek Kai'ye sinirle baktı. "Neye gülüyorsun sen köylü?"

"Köylü mü?" Kai şaşırarak sordu.

"Çirkin köylü. Kara çirkin köylü. Dağınık saçlı. Ve koca ağızlı." Sehun dikkatini yeniden toplarına verdiğinde Kai kaşlarını çattı.

"Bu hiç de kibar değildi."

"Evet. İyi olan şey ton balıklı pizzadır." İç çekti.

"Pizza mı? Neden? Pizza mı yemek istiyorsun?"

"Oh evet! Benim için al, köylü!"

"Düzgünce iste."

Sehun, Kai'nin dizlerine dokunarak çenesini Kai'nin bacaklarının arasına koydu. Alt dudağını sarkıtıp kocaman gözlerle Kai'ye bakıyordu. "Benim için ton balıklı pizza al. Lütfen köylü." Neredeyse sızlanır gibiydi.

Kai eriyerek hemen ev telefonunu aldı ve ton balıklı pizza sipariş etti. Pizzanın gelmesini beklerken, Sehun'un toplarla oynarken 'twinkle twinkle little star' söylediğini duydu. Pizza geldiğinde Kai kendi harçlığından ödemişti.

Sehun büyük boy pizzayı kendi başına yemeye başladı ve Kai'ye teklif dahi etmemişti. Ton balıkları parçalarını peynirle pizza üzerinden alıp yiyordu. Kai onu merakla izliyordu. Ton balıklarını ve peyniri tamamen yediğinde pizzayı Kai'ye itti.

"Iyy. İstemiyorum." dedi Kai.

Sehun parmaklarını yalayarak Kai'ye gülümsedi "Teşekkürler."

Kai bir an ürperdikten sonra gülümsedi. "Bir dahaki sefer daha çok alırım."

"Evet, alacaksın, pis şey." Yerden kalktı. Eğilerek yemek bulaşmış dudaklarıyla Kai'nin yanağını öptü. Sonra Kai'nin yanağını yalayarak geri çekildi. Kai tüm bedeninde bir deprem olduğunu hissediyordu.

"Neden...beni...öptün?" Şokla fısıldadı.

Sehun ellerini çırparak neşeyle cıvıldadı. "Şüt istiyorum."

"Evde yok mu?"

"Az önce hepsini içtim. Annem çok fazla içmememi söyledi. Ama Şişmişim onsuz büyümüyor." Pembe kuyruğunu öne getirerek okşadı.

Kai, Sehun'un onu kandırdığını biliyordu ama yine de inanmaya karar verdi. "Gidip sana biraz alacağım."


	6. 5.Bölüm

Sehun en azından onunla konuştuğu için Kai çok mutluydu. Sehun'un kraliçe kedi gibi davrandığını ve ona patronluk tasladığını biliyordu ama Kai bunu pek önemsemiyordu. Dünyadaki en sevimli kedi-çocuğu memnun etmek istiyordu. Ayrıca ekstradan hayran olunası olmasından dolayı Kai onu saklamak istiyordu, Sehun aynı zamanda Kai'nin ne olursa olsun asla dayanamadığı inanılmaz bir çekiciliğe sahipti. Kendini her geçen saniye Sehun'a bakar halde buluyordu. 

Sehun'un istediği gibi buzdolabını çeşitli sütlerle doldurmuştu ve hizmetçiden annesine söylememesini istemişti. Aynı haftada iki kez daha Sehun'a ton balıklı pizza almıştı. Onun gülümsemesini ve teşekkür etme şeklini sevdiğinden dolayı bunu yapmayı umursamıyordu pek.

Her zamanki olağan bir sabah, Kai merdivenlerden indiğinde Sehun'un sehpanın önüne oturmuş televizyonda çizgi film izlediğini gördü. Kai kendi kendine gülümsedi ve onun yanına gitti.

"Tembel!" Kai geldiğinde Sehun bağırdı. "Kanalı değiştir."

Kai kumandayı almak için televizyonun yanına gitti ve döndüğünde yanlışlıkla Sehun'un kuyruğuna basarak kedi-çocuğun çığlık atarak Kai'ye tıslamasına neden olmuştu. 

"Aptal insan bebesi!" Sehun ayaklarını yere vurup kuyruğuna sarılarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. "Şişmişim."

"Özür dilerim Sehun! Çok özür dilerim! Görmedim!"

"Nasıl benim uzun pembe kuyruğumu görmezsin?!" Sehun'un gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu ve Kai suçluluktan ölürken kaşlarını çattı. Sehun odasına kaçtığında Kai arkasından seslenerek peşinden gitti.

"Sehun." Sehun'un odasına girdiğinde, Sehun'un yatağa yüzüstü uzandığını gördü. Kai boğuk sesli çığlıkları duyabiliyordu. "Kötü Kai!" Başını kaldırarak ona bağırdı.

"Özür dilerim." Kai Sehun'un yatağının yanına diz çökerken üzgün bir halde söyledi. "Acıyor mu?"

"Şişmişim." Sehun oturdu ve dudak bükerek kuyruğunu okşamaya başladı, yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu. 

"Çok özür dilerim Sehun. Seni yeniden mutlu etmek için her şeyi yaparım."

"Her şeyi mi?"

"Evet, her şeyi."

Sehun bir an bunu düşündü ve sonra raftan bir dergi aldı.

"Bu." Süpermarket kataloğunun bir sayfasını açtı. "Bunu istiyorum." diye emretti.

"Neyi?" Kai, Sehun'un gösterdiği yere baktı, kedi-çocuk çanıydı. Lüks ve altın bir şeye benziyordu. "Bunu mu takacaksın?" Sehun'un boynunda bir tasmayla hayalini bile kuramıyordu ama kahretsin bu çok seksi olurdu. 

"Hm hm. Annem onu takmamamı söyledi. Ama ben onu istiyorum."

"Sana onu alacağım."

"Gerçekten mi?!" Sehun gülümsedi.

"Evet. Hemen şimdi sipariş vereceğim. Bana artık kızgın değilsin, değil mi?"

"Hmmmm." Sehun dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Şişmişim hala acıyor. Öp onu." Kuyruğunu Kai'nin suratına tuttu.

Kai geri çekildi ama sonra sırıtarak yüzünü kuyruğa gömdü.

"Şimdi git köylü. Bana çanı getir." Sehun yatağa yeniden uzandı.

..........................................

Kai, Sehun'a o çanı almak için kararlıydı. Hemen sipariş vermişti ve ertesi gün gelecekti. Ama o gece Kai'nin iki ebeveyni de akşam yemeği partisine gitmişlerdi ve Kai'den onları beklemeden uyumasını istemişlerdi. Dışarıda şimşek çakıyor, fırtına kopuyordu. Derin bir uykuya dalmak için harika bir gündü.

Ama Kai tam uyuyacakken odasının kapısı aniden çalınmıştı. İnleyerek kapıyı açmak için yataktan kalktı. Sehun olduğunu görünce çok şaşırmıştı.

"Sehun?"

Sehun başını eğmiş, ellerinin önünde birleştirmiş ve alt dudağını dişliyordu. Kai ister istemez o pembe dudaklara bakıyordu.

"Kâbus gördüm." dedi Sehun.

"Oh." Kai anlamamıştı.

"Seninle uyuyabilir miyim?" Sehun başını kaldırarak sordu.

"N-Ne?"

"Annem burada değil. Korktuğumda normalde onunla uyuyordum."

"Nasıl kabul gördün?" Kai reddetmeyecekti.

"Yeşil bir kaplan Şişmiş'im peşindeydi."

Kai gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu." Şişmişini içeriye getir." Sehun'un geçmesi için kenara çekildi. İkisi, aynı yatakta. Kulağa çekici geliyor, değil mi? 

Sehun odanın ortasında durarak etrafa baktı. "Karanlık."

"Işıkları açayım mı?"

Başıyla onayladıktan sonra Kai ışıkları açtı.

Sehun sonunda gülümseyerek Kai'nin yatağına oturdu. Kai'nin yastıklarından birini yere attı ve kendini bıraktı. Kai kaşlarını çattı. "Ben nerede yatacağım?"

Sehun tüm yatağı kaplamıştı. "Nerede olabilir?" Başını kaldırdı. 

"Sehun, yerde mi yatmamı bekliyorsun?" Kai rüyası kâbusa dönüşünce kaşlarını çatmaya başlamıştı. "Gidip koltukta yatarım daha iyi."

"Hayır, seni salak. Benimle uyumalısın. Korkuyorum. Lütfen Kai?" Alt dudağını büktüğünde Kai'nin yelkenleri çoktan suya inmişti. Dışarıda yağmur şiddetle yağıyordu ve hava soğuktu. Kai dolaptan battaniye aldı yer yatağın yanına yere serdi.

"Artık korkmuyor musun?"

"Mm mmm." Sehun mırladı ve sırtını Kai'ye döndü.

"Biliyorsun. Çanı sipariş ettim. Sence de bir öpücük hak etmedim mi?"

Sehun yatakta oturdu. "Parıltılı Çan?!"

Kai başıyla onayladı ve gülümsedi. "Şimdi öpücüğüm nerede?"

Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak dudaklarını büktü. "Getir yanağını."

Getir yanağını... Kai bunu hiç duymamıştı.

Diz çöktü ve yüzünü Sehun'a yaklaştırdı. Sehun, Kai'nin yanağını öpmek için eğildi ama Kai hemen dönerek Sehun'un dudaklarının kendi dudaklarına değmesine neden oldu. Bir anlığına Sehun dudaklarını birbirine kenetliyken donmuş kalmıştı ama sonra geri çekilerek ağlamaya başladı. 


	7. 6.Bölüm

"Oh tanrım, Sehun! Özür dilerim!" Kai özür dilemekten yorulmuştu. Asla hataya yapmayan ve özür dilemeyen tiplerdendi. Dudaktan hafif bir öpücüktü ve Sehun ağlayarak bunu abartıyordu.

Sehun avuçlarında ağlarken Kai yatağa tırmandı.

"Sehun, basit bir öpücüktü. Herkes bunu yapıyor. Ben on bir yaşına kadar annem beni dudağımdan öperdi. O yüzden o kadar abartılacak bir şey değil."

Sehun sessizleşti ama hala burnunu çekip yanaklarını siliyordu. "O...benim ilk öpücüğümdü." diye fısıldadığında Kai onu zor duymuştu. 

"Evet biliyorum. Bunu görebiliyorum."

"Eşim için olacaktı o." Sehun mırladığında Kai ürperdi.

"Oh..." Kai'nin söyleyebildiği tek şeydi.

"Ve sen her şeyi mahvettin."

"Özür dilerim. Ama beni boş ver. Eğer hoşlanmadıysan sayılmaz."

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Evet."

"Ama ağızlarımız dokundu." Sehun başını yana eğerek alt dudağını sarkıttı.

Şimdi bile Kai saçlarından tutup onu öpmek istiyordu. Ama Sehun'u zorlamak istemiyordu.

"Bir daha yapmayacağım. Söz veriyorum. Uyuyabilirsin."

"Süt istiyorum." Sehun utangaçça mırıldandı.

"Git al biraz o zaman."

"Sen gidip getirsen? İlk öpücüğümü çaldın."

Kai, Sehun'un ilki olma düşüncesine gülümsedi. "Gidip getireceğim."

******************

Kai sabah uyandığında Sehun'un top şekline gelip kuyruğuna sarılarak uyuduğunu gördü. Eşofmanını değiştirdi ve son zamanlarda spor yapmadığı için koşmaya karar verdi. 

Ayrıca, aklını temizlemesi lazımdı. Kedi-çocuktan hoşlanıyordu. Kedi-çocuk ve kedi-kızlarla yaşayan insanlar vardı ama bu zor bir şeydi. Nasılsa önemli olmadığından Kai bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı çünkü Sehun başka bir sevimli kedi-çocuk istiyordu ve Kai hiç de sevimli bir kedi-çocuk değildi.

Öyle olsa bile, Sehun, Kai’nin yıllardır ilk kez bu kadar çok istediği bir şeydi. Kai, Sehun’un çekici olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Sehun’un masumluğunu lekelemek istemiyordu. 

“Tanrım, Kanada’da sevgili bulmalıydım!” Kai eve geri dönerken söyledi.

“Kai.” Eve terli bir halde girerken hizmetçi adını seslenmişti. “Az önce paketin geldi.”

“Oh.” Kedi-çocuk çanı olmalıydı. Fifi paketi Kai’ye verdi ve Kai duş almak için üst kata çıktı. Sehun çoktan kalkmış yatağın ortasında uykulu bir halde oturuyordu. “Günaydın.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi. Sehun ona uykulu ve şiş gözlerle bakarken Kai tişörtüyle terini siliyordu. Kai, Sehun’un en son böyle gördüğü zamanı hatırlayınca gülümsedi.

“Neden terliyorsun?” Sehun hafif bir sesle sordu. Kedi kulakları bile uykulu görünüyordu.

“Koştum.” Kai söyledikten sonra bir dizi üzerinde yatağın önünde diz çöktü.

“Hayır! Defol! Seni kokuşmuş!”

Kai biraz kırılmıştı ama kedi-çocukların kendilerini ve çevreyi nasıl temizlediklerini biliyordu. “Öyle mi? Gitmeli miyim? Çünkü sana verecek bir şey var elimde.”

Sehun canlandı ve Kai’nin elindeki kutuya baktı. “Işıltılı Çan?!” diye bağırdı.

“Evet.” Kai kutuyu Sehun’a verdiğinde Sehun kemik yakalayan köpeklere benziyordu. Yırtarak paketi açarak içindeki kutuyu sabırsızca açtı. “Wow.” İlgisini çekmese bile yorum yapmıştı Kai.

“Yay!!! Amanınnn!!!” Sehun altın çanı kutudan dikkatle çıkarırken bağırdı. Açık pembe bir ipi vardı. “Takmama yardım eder misin?”

“Önce duş al. Sonra geldiğinde sana takacağım.”

Sehun yataktan kalkarak çanı Kai’ye bırakarak odasına koştu. Kai, Sehun’un üzerinde sadece çanı hayal ederek aptal gibi sırıtmaya başladı. Pis düşüncelerinden kendini kurtararak banyoya gitti.

“Bitirdim!” Kai üzerine baksırını giyerken, Sehun odaya dalıp bağırdı.

“Sehun!”

“Iııyyyy.” Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve arkasını döndü. Kai pantolonunu alarak hemen giydi. Onun neresi ıyyy’dı?!

“Şimdi gelebilirsin.”

Sehun üzerinde yalnıza pembe bir şortla içeri koşturdu. Kai üstsüz, düz bedenine hayran kalmıştı. Tabii ki de Persli kedi-çocuk olarak ürediğinden Sehun kendisini fit tutacaktı.

Çanı alarak Kai’ye verdi. “Hadi!” diye bağırdı.

Kai pembe ipi çözdü ve sonra Sehun’un boynuna geçirdi. Önündeki altın çanla birlikte boynunda mükemmel duruyordu.

“Nasıl görünüyorum?!” Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

Kai ona düzgün bakmak için geriye çekildi ve ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun orada üstsüz bir halde boynunda çanla, pembe perçemleri gözüne düşmüş, kedi kulakları dikilmiş ve kuyruğu heyecandan sallanırken beyni pis düşüncelerle dolmaya başlamıştı. 

“Neden ağzı açık bakıyorsun?” Sehun’un yüzü düşmüştü. “Güzel değil mi? Kedi-çocuğum bundan hoşlanmayacak mı?”

“Kedi-çocuğun mu? Eşin mi?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, hala üzgündü.

“Hayır, korkunç görünüyorsun. Çıkar onu.” Kai aceleyle söyledi.

“Ne?” Sehun’un sesi kırıldı.

Kai bir dakika durarak Sehun’a daha yakından baktı. “Neden bu kadar sevimlisin?” Kısık sesle söyledi.

“Huh? Ne dedin?”

“Uh? Hiçbir şey.” Aniden sıcaklayarak ensesini kaşıdı.

“Üzerimde iyi durmuyorsa onu istemiyorum. Çıkar.” Sehun üzgünce söyledi.

Kai alt dudağını ısırarak Sehun’un bel çizgisine bakıyordu. Oradan pembe şortun örttüğü alt bölgelerine kaymıştı gözü. “Hayır, güzel görünüyorsun. Şaka yapmıştım.”

“Gerçekten mi?!” Sehun’un yüzü yeniden aydınlanırken kuyruğunu hızla sallıyordu.

Kai yatağın ucuna oturdu, şimdi Sehun tam önünde duruyordu. “Annem eşini henüz seçmedi mi?”

“Hayır. Ama seçecek. Yakında! Umarım çok güzel olur.”

“Sevimli, kahverengi saçlı ve senden kısa.”

“Evet!”

Kai bunun için yeterli değil miydi?!

“Ben sevimli değil miyim?” Kai utanarak sordu.

“Sevimli mi? Geçen gün Yüzüklerin Efendisi’ni izlemiştim. Gollum’a(Yüzüklerin Efendisi’ndeki çirkin yaratık) benziyorsun.”

Kai bu sefer gerçekten çok kırılmıştı. Elleri otomatikman Sehun’un kalçalarına giderek onu kendine çekti.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun arkasını döndüğünde çandan güzel bir ses duyulmuştu.

Kai dudaklarını hafifçe Sehun’un karnına bastırdı ve Sehun’un donduğunu hissetmişti. “Nasıl çiftleşeceğini sana öğretmemi ister misin Sehun?”

“N-Ne?” Sehun gözleri korkuyla parlarken kekeledi.

“Mükemmel bir eş olmak istiyorsun, değil mi? O zaman diğer kedi-çocuğun senden hoşlanmasını sağlamalısın. O yüzden….”

“Bana….nasıl…çiftleşmeyi…mi….öğreteceksin?”


	8. 7.Bölüm

“Öğrenmek ister misin?” Kai çoktan sınırını aşmıştı şu anda. Sehun’u yatağa atmak istiyordu ama yine de Sehun’un tamamen kabul etmesini de istiyordu. Basit görünmesine rağmen Kai ailesinin Sehun’a yeni eş bulana kadar fazla zamanı olmadığını biliyordu.

“Ama sen nasıl biliyorsun?” Sehun başını eğerek sordu. Kedi-çocuk çanı güzel bir ahenk oluşturmuştu.

“Şey biliyorum işte.” Kai omuz silkti. Pantolonunun inanılmaz şekilde daraldığını hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’u izleyerek kendini çekebilirdi.

“Sapık mısın?” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Ne? Hayır. Tam sayılmaz.”

Sehun dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak sanki bir şey düşünüyormuş gibi uzun kuyruğunu sallıyordu.

“Çok deneyimsizsin. Ya kedi-çocuğunu memnun edemezsen?” Kai bastırıyordu. Belki bu yolla Sehun, Kai’yi düşünmeye başlayabilirdi.

“Shishin… Var mı?”

“Shishi mi?”

Sehun dizleri üzerine çöktü ve bir parmağıyla Kai’nin penisini dürttü.

“Sehun!” Kai bağırarak Sehun’un elini uzaklaştırdı.

“Shishin varmış.” dedi ve Kai’ye bakmaya başladı. “Göster bana.”

Kai sırıttı. “Shishimi… Görmek mi istiyorsun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Kai ayağa kalkarak pantolonunu biraz indirdi.

“Neden sen indirmiyorsun?” Kai, Sehun’a gülümseyerek sordu.

Sehun parmağını Kai’nin pantolonuna geçirdi ve iç çamaşırıyla beraber indirdi. Kai’nin ereksiyonunu görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Sertsin…” dedi Sehun.

“Evet. Sertim. Neden olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü sen çok güzelsin.”

Sehun başını yana yatırdı. “Ben mi?”

“Evet sen. Şimdi em.” dedi Kai.

“Neyi emeyim?”

Kai, Sehun’un ensesindeki saçları kavradı ve yüzünü ereksiyonuna yaklaştırdı. “Em Sehun. Öğren.”

“Ben…” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Sen…”

“Ya kedi-çocuğun bunu yapmanı isterse ne yapacaksın?”

Sehun hemen dudaklarını Kai’nin üyesine değdirdi. Kai, boynundaki çanla ve pembe saçlarına bakarak bile boşalabilirdi. “Bundan sonra bir şey alabilir miyim?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Ne istersen.” Kai rahatsızdı şu anda. Sehun’un saçlarına asıldığında Sehun mırladı. Kedi-çocuk sertleşmemişti ama sınırdaydı.

Sehun gövdesini yalayarak başını öptü. “Bunu sevdin mi?”

“Evet. Hem de çok.” Sehun başını emerken Kai inleyerek başını geriye attı. Sehun’un saçlarını çekiştirerek ağzına vurduğunda Sehun’un öğürmesine neden oldu. Sehun geri çekilerek Kai’ye kaşlarını çattı. “Öyle bakma. Kedi-çocuğunun ne istediğini asla bilemezsin.”

Sehun yeniden ağzına aldı. Bu sefer, Kai’nin tüm uzunluğu ağzındaydı. Nasıl emeceğini gerçekten bilmiyordu o yüzden Kai nazik bir şekilde Sehun’un ağzında gidip gelmeye başladı. Sehun çok geçmeden olayı anlamıştı ve dilini üyenin etrafında dolandırıyordu. Ancak Kai, Sehun’un ağzına boşalıp onu şaşırtmak istemiyordu. O yüzden geri çekildiğinde kedi-çocuk şaşırmıştı.

“Neden?” Sehun şaşkın ve üzgün bir ifadeyle sordu. “İyi değil miydim?”

“Ondan değil. Daha çok öğrenmelisin.” Kai piç bir şekilde sırıttıktan sonra yatağa kendini bıraktı. “Şimdi yaptığımı yap.” Kai eliyle üyesini kavradı ve Sehun’un da aynısını yapmasını bekledi.

Sehun şimdi daha şaşkın görünüyordu. “Kendimi çekmemi mi istiyorsun?”

“Kendine dokunmanı ve beni eğlendirmeni istiyorum.”

“Oh. Eşimin bundan hoşlanacağını mı düşünüyorsun?”

“Herkes bundan hoşlanır.”

Sehun kendi üyesine baktı ve pembe şortunun üzerinden okşadı. “Benim de shishim var.” Kai’ye sırıttı.

“Göster bana.” Kai, Sehun’u taklit ediyordu.

Sehun üyesini şorttan çıkardı ve Kai’ye baktı. Kai, Sehun’u izleyerek kendini çekmeye başlamıştı bile. Kedi-çocuk hareketlerini taklit ederek kendini okşadı. Sehun kendini daha hızlı okşayıp kedi çanı çalarken Kai sessizce inledi. “Kai.” Sehun endişeyle seslendi.

“Sorun yok. Kendini bırak.” Kai zirveye ulaşmak üzereyken söyledi. Sehun kendi sert uzunluğuna baktı ve elini daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Kai beyazı sıvıyı bırakarak hızlı hızlı soluyordu, kedi-çocuğun inleyerek boşalmasını izliyordu.

“Bu…güzel…hissettirdi.” Sehun yüzü kızararak söyledi.

“Yeniden yapacağız.”

“Uzun tüylü kedi kulaklarından bana alacak mısın? Saçlarımın renginde olan var bir tane.” Sehun soluyarak söyledi.

“Alacağım.” Kai göğsü ağır ağır hareket ederken kendini yatağa bıraktı.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Hizmetçi Kai’nin odasına gelip kapıyı çaldı ve annesinin onu kahvaltıya çağırdığını söyledi. Kai kedi-çocukla olan dünkü olaydan dolayı hala sersemdi. 

Aşağıya indiğinde Sehun’un her zamanki yerinde oturduğunu gördü. “Tanrım, yemek için teşekkürler.” Sehun ellerini birbirine bastırarak söyledi. Kai onun küçükken nasıl dua ettiğini hatırlıyordu. Sehun’un yanına oturduğunda annesi ona gülümsedi.

“Ee, dün ne yaptınız çocuklar? Üzgünüm, baban ve ben partiden sonra otelde kaldık.” dedi.

“Oh gerçekten mi anne? Tüm gün otelde mi kaldın?” Kai alay etti.

“Pekâlâ, baban önce beni alışverişe götürdü.” Annesi kıkırdadı.

“Şikâyetim yok.” Sehun’u sadece kendine istediği için neden şikâyet edecekti ki?

“Kai’nin yanındaydım.” Sehun kocaman sırıtarak söyledi. Kai, Sehun’un kedi kulaklarının titreşmesini izlerken eriyordu resmen. Önceki günden sonra Sehun’u aklından çıkaramıyordu. Her ne haltlarsa kedi kulaklarını bile sipariş etmişti Sehun için. Sehun’a süt almak için servetini harcasa umurunda olmazdı.

“Oh öyle mi?” Annesi şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Hm hm. Anne, anne Kai bana pek çok şey öğretti.”

“Taaaaamamm, bu kadar yeter.” Kai araya girdi. “Sehun, neden benimle gelip-“

“Bekle Kai. O bir şey diyordu. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse ikinizin anlaşmasına çok mutluyum.” dedi annesi. Kai annesinin buna ağlayabileceğini biliyordu. Ne kadar drama kraliçesiydi.

“Evet. Kai bu kadar uzundu.” Sehun elleriyle Kai’nin uzunluğunu ölçüyordu. Kai sandalyeden kalktığında sandalye geriye düştü.

“Biz… Video oyunu oynadık. Bilirsin… O benim seçtiğim yılandı. O kadar uzundum. Evet.” Kai berbat bir bahane bulmuştu. 

“Yılanın bu kadar uzundu.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Huh?” Kai’nin annesi şaşkın görünüyordu. “Her neyse. Sehun artık Kai’den korkmadığına sevindim.”

“Kedi-çocuk eşini seçtin mi tatlım?” Kai’nin babası iPad’ini koyarak sordu.

“Um…aslında kafam karışık. Sehun’un isteğine uyan birden fazla seçenek var.”

“Neden Sehun’a göstermiyorsun?”

“O bakabilir miyim anne? Bakabilir miyim?” Sehun neşeyle cıvıldadı.

Kai’nin annesi telefonunu aldı ve Sehun’u yanına çağırdı. Kai açıklayamadığı bir nedenden çok sinirlenmişti ve o da kalkarak onların yanına gitti.

“Gözleri baykuş kadar kocaman.” Annesi resmi açtığında yorum yapmıştı Kai. Sehun, Kai’ye dönerek kaşlarını çattı. 

“İstemiyorum anne.” dedi Sehun. Annesi başka kedi-çocuk gösterdi.

“Iyy. Şunun burnuna bak.”

“İstemiyorum anne.”

“Aman tanrım, çok fazla yemek yiyen bir tipi var. Sehun inan bana, tüm şütünü içer bu.”

Sehun yeniden Kai’ye baktı ama bu sefer ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. “Şütümü mü?”

“Evet. Hepsini.”

“Onu istemiyorum anne.”

“Kai ne yapıyorsun?” Annesi sordu.

Kai sırıttı ve omuz silkti. “Sadece en favori kedim için en iyisini istiyorum.”

“Ooo o ne?” Sehun ekranı gösterdi.

“Oh hadi ama Sehun. Dişlerine bak. Şişmişini ısırır.”

“Hayııyyyy. İstemiyorum.” Sehun yüzünü masaya gömdü. Başarı, diye gülümsedi Kai. Sehun’un aptallığı çok sevimliydi.

“Buna ne dersin?” Kai’nin annesi sordu. Sehun başını kaldırdığında kocaman gülümsedi.

“Çok sevimli!” diye bağırdı. “Evet anne! Onu istiyorum!”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Bekle Sehun. Ona bak…” diyecek lafı yoktu gerçekten. Bu kedi-çocuk Sehun kadar mükemmel görünüyordu.

“Butiği ararım.” Bayan Kim mırıldanarak yerinden kalktı. Sehun yerinde zıplıyordu ve yemek odasından çıkmadan önce Kai’ye tısladı.

**********************

“Sehun!” Kedi kulakları geldiğinde Kai aşağı kattan bağırdı. Kutuyu açtığında uzun tüylü kulaklarıyla kızların saç bandına benzeyen bir şey gördü. Kai bazı kızların bunları kafasına taktığını görmüştü. 

“Ne var?” Sehun merdivenlerden iniyordu.

“Al.”

“Ne o?” Kutuyu aldı. “Oh!! Teşekkürler Kai!” Kulakları çıkararak kafasına taktı. Pembe kulaklar Sehun’un kedi kulaklarına düşüyordu. Kai buna âşık olduğunu biliyordu. Kaç ergen diğer çocukların sevimli giyinmesinden etkilenirdi ki? Kai’nin belli ki sorunları vardı. “Sevimli mi?!”

“Çok.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Eşini seçtin, değil mi?”

“Evet. O mükemmel, değil mi?!”

“Eğer o mükemmelse, ben neyim?”

“Çirkin güve.” Sehun kıkırdadı ve zıplayarak geri döndü ama Kai bileğinden yakalamıştı. “Ne var köylü?”

Kai annesinin olup olmadığına bakmak için etrafa bakındı ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. “Neden güzelce giyinmiyorsun, bende sana bu gece daha fazlasını öğretirim?” diye fısıldadı.

Sehun’un gözleri büyümüştü. “Giyinmek mi?”

“Evet. Bu kulaklıklar ve kedi-çocuk çanıyla. Pembe dışında hiçbir şey olmasın. Yakında çiftleşeceksin. Onu etkilemen lazım.”

“Hmmmm. Bana ne öğreteceksin?”

“Sütten daha çok sevebileceğin bir şeyler.”

Sehun, Kai’ye garipçe baktı. Sonra yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Tamam.” Sehun hızla arkasını dönerek kuyruğunu Kai’nin yüzüne sürdü.


	10. 9.Bölüm

Hevesli, Sehun’u odasında beklerken Kai’nin şu anki arzusunu tanımlamaya yetmiyordu. Tişörtünü çıkardı ve yere attıktan sonra sonunda beklediği kapı sesini duydu.

“Hey-“ Kai kapıyı açtı ve Sehun’u kuyruğunu sallayarak başında kulaklıklar ve boynundaki kedi-çocuk çanıyla görünce dili tutulmuştu.

Sehun başını yana yatırarak gülümsedi. “İçeri girmeme izin verecek misin?”

“Girecek misin?” Kai fısıldadığında Sehun şaşkın görünüyordu. “Uh, yani içeri gir.”

Sehun kalçasını kıvırarak ve kuyruğunu Kai’nin yüzüne dokundurarak içeri girdi, ardından Kai kapıyı kapatarak kilitledi. “Kedi-çocuğum iki gün içinde gelecek.” Sehun heyecanla duyurdu ve Kai’nin yatağına oturdu.

“İyiymiş.” Kai morali bozularak mırıldandı.

“Bu gece bana ne öğreteceksin?”

Kai dudaklarını ısırdı ve yutkundu. Bu gece Sehun’a ne öğretecekti. “Kalk.”

“Neden?”

“Dediğimi yap.”

“Bana patronluk taslama köylü.”

“Yataktan kalk lütfen.”

Sehun sırıttı ve yataktan kalktı. Kai onun yerine geçerek uzandı. “Gel buraya.”

“Ne?” Sehun sordu ama yatağa tırmandı. Sehun, Kai’nin iki yanında diz çökene kadar Kai onu çekti.

“Şimdi soyun.”

“Huh?”

“Kıyafetlerini yapabildiğince seksi bir şekilde çıkarmaya devam et.” Kimse Sehun’a nasıl baştan çıkarıcı olacağını öğretmek zorunda değildi.

Sehun şaşkın görünüyordu ama yine de itaat etti. Kai’nin belinin üzerinde diz çöktü ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Bana bakmalısın.” Kai emrettiğinde Sehun sonunda gözlerini Kai’nin yüzüne getirdi. Kai Sehun’un yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı görebiliyordu. “Gömleğini çıkar.”

“Kedi-çocuk bundan hoşlanacak mı?”

“Kesinlikle.” Şaşkın Sehun.

“Tamam.” Sehun en baştan düğmeleri çözmeye başladı. Kai’nin dediği gibi tek tek açılıyordu. Kai dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun’un soyunmasını istiyordu. “Böyle mi?” Sehun tüm düğmeleri çözerek söyledi.

Kai alt dudağını ısırarak mırıldandı. “Mükemmel.”

Sehun utangaç görünüyordu. Ama gömleğini çıkarttı. Şimdi Kai’nin üzerinde durmuş düz ve mükemmel göğsünü boynundaki çanla sergiliyordu. “Şimdi ne var?”

“Pantolon.”

Sehun heyecanlanmış gibi kuyruğunu hızla sallıyordu. “Shishi mi?”

“Her neyse. Pantolonunu çıkar. Yavaşça ve baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde.”

Sehun pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve fermuarını yavaşça indirdi. Birazcık indirerek pembe baksırını ortaya çıkardı. Kai daha fazla kendini tutamıyordu. Sehun uzanana kadar onu aşağı çekti.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai pantolonunu baksırıyla indirdiğinde Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Ne-“

“Shh.” Kai kabaca söyledi ve Sehun’un üyesini kavradı.

“Yapamazsın.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“İstiyorum.”

“Hayır hayır hayır!” Kalkmaya çalıştı ama Kai onu geri ittirdi.

“Güzel olacak Sehun.”

“Ne planladığını biliyorum! Seninle çiftleşmeyeceğim!”

“Sonunda akıllı mı davranıyorsun? Dinle-“ Sehun’un kanacağı bir şey söyleyemeden Sehun Kai’nin yüzüne tırmık attı.

“Kötü Kai! Defol!”

Kai, Sehun’un bileğinden kavradı ve onu yatağa bastırarak zorla öpmeye başladı. Sehun başta karşı çıktı ama Kai dilini ağzına sokunca sessizleşti.

Kai, Sehun’un sessizliğini daha ileriye götürmek için kullandı. Kalçalarını birbirlerine sürterek aralarında sürtüşme oluşturdu. Sehun öpücüğün arasında inlediğinde Kai’ye cesaret vermişti. Kai sonunda geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un gözleri yaşarmıştı.

“Senden nefret ediyorum.” Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak mırıldandı. “Sen çok kötüsün. Kökökökökökökötüüüü!”

Sehun, yapmalısın… Seviyorum….uh…”

“Beni buna zorlayabilirsin ama seni asla affetmeyeceğim.”

Sehun’un gözlerinde masumluk parlıyordu. Daha önce karşılaşmamış olsa bile kedi-çocuğuna sadık kalmaya çalışıyordu ve Kai gelmiş kedi-çocuğun zayıflığından yararlanıyordu.

“Eğer bunu yaparsam belki hakkımdaki düşüncelerini değiştirirsin.” dedi Kai.

“Hayır. Değiştirmeyeceğim. Sen çirkin, şişmansın, Şişmişin yok, çirkin burnun var ve sen bir güvesin! Seni istemiyorum! Kötü Kai!”

Kai çenesini sıktı ve Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı. “Defol Sehun.”

“Anneme söyleyeceğim!”

“Söyle. Neden umursayayım ki?” Kai yataktan kalktı.

“Seni azarlayacaktır.” Sehun umutla söyledi.

“Ve burnumu ısırır.”

“Isırır! Ondan ısırmasını isteyeceğim!”

Kai gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Senin başka bir kedi-çocukla çiftleşmeni istemiyorum Sehun. Gerçek bu.”

“Kıskanç. Sen benim gibi sevimli bir kedi-çocuk olmadığın için.” Sehun pantolonuna uzandı ve sinirle üzerine geçirdi. “Ve sen kimseyle çiftleşemezsin. Kimse seni istemez.”

“Evet. Kimse beni istemiyor.” Kai mırıldandı. Kai’ye ağız suyu akıtıyorlardı ve pek çok kız ve erkekten teklif almıştı. Ama sevdiği kişi onu sevmiyordu.

“Umarım shishin yanar!” Sehun gömleğini iliklerken Kai’ye küfretti.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “İyi, Sehun. Eşinle iyi eğlenceler.”

“Eğleneceğim! Çünkü benim kedi-çocuğum senin kadar aptal değil!”

“Kesinlikle değil. En azından ben ailedenim, Bayan Pembe Prada. O kedi-çocuk seninle çiftleşip sonra başka seksi bir kedi-çocuğun kollarına atlayıp seni bırakacaktır.”

“Ne?” Sehun’un tonu şaşırmış çıkıyordu şimdi.

Kai şeytani bir şekilde güldü. “Oh evet. Bunu hiç düşünmedin değil mi? Ayrıca, annem yeni bir kedi-çocuk alacak. Her zaman tek bir şeyin peşindeler.” Sehun’un üyesine baktığında Sehun dudak bükerek elleriyle sakladı. “Kedi-çocuklar bundan hoşlanmıyor mu? Yani baskın olanları demek istedim?” Kai, kedi-çocuklar hakkında bir halt bilmiyordu ama Sehun inanmış görünüyordu.

“Yalan…söylüyorsun.”

“Kendin bilirsin. Shishini yabancı birine ver. Ben sana pratik yaptırmaya çalışıyordum böylece kedi-çocuk seni bıraktığında üzülmeyeceksin.”

“Beni bırakmayacak.”

“Bundan emin değilsin.”

Sehun üzülerek kaşlarını çatıyordu, alt dudağını sarkıtmıştı. “Onu yanımda tutmak için ne yapmalıyım?”

“Pekâlâ, ben kökökökökökötü Kai’yim, unuttun mu? Odamdan defol.”

“Hayır Kai. İyi Kai. Kibar Kai.” Sehun üzgünce söyledi. “Bana yardım et.”

Kai şimdi sırıtıyordu. “Diz çök o zaman.”

“Hayır!”

“O zaman olmaz. O gidecek.”

“Şunu söylemeyi kes!”

“Hadi ama Sehun.” Kai ona doğru bir adım attı ve yüzünü tutarak kulağına eğildi. “Benimle bir kez yap.” diye fısıldadı ve Sehun’un kulak memesini öptü. Sehun mırlamaya başlamıştı. “Deneyim kazan. Ben kedi-çocuk olmadığım için sayılmaz, değil mi? Kedi-çocuğuna söylemeyeceğim.”

“Ama…. Sen kötü kokuyorsun. Ve çirkinsin.” Sehun hala mırlıyordu.

“Sana süt alacağım. 2 kutu.”

“Şüt.”

“Ve katalogda kuyruk yüzüklerini gördüm.”

“Oh istiyorum!”

“O zaman bacaklarını benim için aç.”

“Tamam. Ama beni eğiteceksin? Ve kedi-çocuğuma söylemeyeceksin?”

“Evet.” Ama bundan sonra Sehun, Kai’yi görmezden gelemeyecekti.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Kai nazikçe Sehun’u yatağa yatırdı ve bileklerini yastığa bastırarak Sehun’un kıyafetlerini yeniden çıkardı. Sehun’un şiddetli kuyruğu Kai’nin üzerinde hareket ediyordu. Sehun şimdi gergin görünüyordu.

“Kai.” Kısık sesle söyledi.

“Hm?” Kai hımladı ve bir dizini Sehun’un bacakları arasına soktu. Kai’nin dizi Sehun’un üyesine çarpınca Sehun inledi.

“Sence… Sevimli miyim?” Sehun, Kai eğilirken söyledi.

“Kesinlikle.” Kai fısıldayarak dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun ayağını Kai’nin karnına götürüp bastırdı. “Ne?” Kai biraz geri çekildi.

“Kedi-çocuğum çok sevimli.”

“Evet, evet her neyse.”

“Ve sen… İğrençsin. Ama sana izin vereceğim. Çünkü sen…”

“Ben?”

“İyisin.”

Kai boğulacaktı ama bunun yerine sırıttı. “Neden iyiyim? Çünkü sana eşyalar aldığımdan mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Ve bana yardım etmek istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki.”

Kai dik durdu ve pantolonunu indirerek ereksiyonunu ortaya çıkardı. Sonra yeniden eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun bu sefer karşı çıkmıyordu. Hatta yeniden mırlamaya başladı. Kai alt dudağını ısırıp çekiştirince Sehun inledi. Sehun nefes almak için ağzını açtığında Kai dilini sokarak Sehun’un ağzının içini yalamaya başladı. Ellerini Kai’nin çıplak sırtına götürerek sıkıca tuttu.

Kai öpücüğü kesti, dudakları kızarmış ve şişmişti. Sehun tembelce soluyordu, gözleri sanki uyuyacakmış gibi yarı kapalıydı. “Sehun?”

“Ukum vayyy.” Sehun mırıldandı ve yana dönerek yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Mırlayarak gözlerini kapattı.

“Dalga geçiyorsun, değil mi?” Kai şaşkına dönmüştü. Vazgeçti.

Kai, Sehun’un yanına geçerek örtüyü Sehun’un çıplak bedenine örttü. Kai onunla sevişecekken uyuyabilen tek kişi Sehun olmalıydı. Sehun’a göre Kai bu kadar mı sıkıcı ve anlamsızdı?

Sehun sessizce horluyordu. Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü okşayarak iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum Sehun.” diye fısıldadı. “Çoooook. Bana çirkin ve diğer sözleri kullanman canımı yakıyor aslında. Çirkin olsaydım umursamazdım ama olmadığımı biliyorum. Yani bu demektir ki sen beni sevmiyorsun.”

Ona hayran olarak Sehun’un yüzünü izledi. Sonra Sehun aniden gözlerini açtı. Sanki ağlayacakmış gibi sızlandı ve Kai’yi yataktan attı. Kai yere sertçe düşerken Sehun örtüyü üzerine çekerek yeniden uyuyakaldı.

***************

“Günaydın tatlım.” Kai’nin annesi Kai’nin şakağını öpmek için ayakucunda yükseldi.

“Günaydın anne.”

“Sehun uyandı mı?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

Annesi çikolatalı keklerden kesiyordu. “Diğer kedi-çocuk bugün gelir.” Annesi otururken söyledi.

“Ne?!”

“Evet.”

“Burada mı kalacak?”

“Sanırım. Eğer isterse geri dönebilir. Ama eğer Sehun’la kalmak isterse, o zaman bu harika olur! Daha fazla oldu mu daha mutlu olurum!” diye cıvıldadı.

Kai annesi tabağına kek koyarken kaşlarını çatıyordu. Sehun siyah ve pembe giyinmiş halde odaya girdi. “Anne!” diye bağırdı ve kadına arkadan sarıldı.

“Merhaba tatlı çöreğim.”

Sehun otururken Kai’ye bile gülümsemişti.

“Tanrım, babanın gömleğini unuttum.” Kai’nin annesi masadan kalkarak odadan çıktı.

Sehun önce kendi kekine baktıktan sonra Kai’ninkine kaşlarını çattı. “Neden seninki daha büyük?” diye sızlandı.

Kai gözlerini devirdi ve tabağını Sehun’un önüne itti. “Al.”

Sehun yeniden neşelenerek kocaman gülümsedi. “Hehe.” Kendine Kai’nin kekinden alarak kendi tabağına döndü. “Dün gece için üzgünüm. Çok uykum vardı.”

“Evet, beni kendi yatağımdan attın.” Kai ağzının içinden mırıldandı.

“Ne?”

“Yok bir şey.”

*************************

Akşamüstü Kai’nin annesi alışverişe gittiğinde, Kai kanallarda gezinip Sehun’u izlerken Sehun da yerde oturmuş kuyruğunu yalıyordu. Sehun kuyruğunu yalamayı bırakıp Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Sütüm nerede köylü?” diye sordu.

“Süt mü istiyorsun?” Kai koltuktan kalkarak mutfağa koşturdu ve elinde bir bardak sütle döndü.

Sehun ona sinirle bakıyordu. “Hmph.” Koltuğa çıktı ve kuyruğunu öne getirip sarılarak gözlerini kapattı.

Kai iç çekerek sütü sehpaya bıraktı ve Sehun’un ayağına oturdu.

“Kalk!” Sehun bağırdı ve o kalkana kadar Kai’nin kasığına tekme attı.

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

O anda zil çaldı. Annesi kedi-çocuğun geleceğini söylemişti. Tereddütle kapıya bakmaya gitti Kai. Sehun meraktan sessizce Kai’yi takip ediyordu.

“Merhaba.” Bir adam gülümseyerek söyledi. Yanında kısa boylu ve kahverengi saçlı bir kedi-çocuk vardı. Sehun’un çevrimiçi seçtiği kedi-çocuktu. “Bayan Kim’in evi mi?”

“Evet. Annem olur ama şu anda evde yok.” dedi Kai.

“Tamam o zaman. Burayı imzalar mısınız?” Kai’ye iPad uzattı. Kai imzaladığında adam hızla diğer kedi-çocuğu eve itti. “O biraz utangaçtır. Adı Luhan bu arada.”

“Çok teşekkürler.” Kai onu yolcu ettikten sonra kapıyı kapattı. “Merhaba. Ben Kai.” Elini Luhan’a uzattı ve Luhan Kai’ye kocaman gülümseyerek elini sıktı. “Wow çok sevimlisin.”

Luhan’ın gülümsemesi kayboldu ve kızarmaya başladı. “T-Teşekkürler.” Sesi çok sakindi.

Kai omzunun üzerinden kaşlarını çatan Sehun’a baktı. “Hey Sehun. İşte kedi-çocuğun.” Kai derince iç çekerek Sehun’un yanından geçip gitmeye karar verdi. “İyi eğlenceler.”

Sehun, Kai’nin tişörtünü tutarak yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna gömdü ve sessize miyavlamaya başladı. Kai’nin gözleri Sehun’un ani davranışından dolayı büyümüştü. Kai’nin omzunun üzerinden Luhan’a bakarak ona tısladı. Yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna iyice gömmüştü.

“Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?” Kai sordu.


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Sehun?” Sehun Kai’nin omzunda inlerken Kai yeniden seslendi. “Eğer bırakırsan, Luhan’a en azından evi göstermeliyiz, değil mi?”

Sehun başını kaldırarak Kai’nin omzunun üzerinden baktı. Kai’nin tişörtünü bıraktı ve arkasını dönerek merdivenlerden yukarı koşturdu.

“Çok özür dilerim. O biraz….” Kaba? Sevimli? Mal? Seksi? Çocuksu? “Utangaç.” Kai, Luhan’a söyledi. Luhan ellerini önünde birleştirmiş başını eğmişti. Anlamamış görünüyordu. Ama yine de Kai, Sehun’u böyle yanlış anlamıştı işte. “İster misin?” Oturma odasını gösterdi.

Luhan alt dudağını ısırıyordu ve yüzü domates gibiydi.

“Garip hissetme. Burası senin de evin olacak.” Kai, Luhan’ın kolunu okşayarak omzuna kolunu attı. “Bu taraftan.” Luhan, Kai’nin onu oturma odasına sürüklemesine izin verdi. “Annem ya da babam sana oda ayarladı mı bilmiyorum ama senin Sehun’la kalmanı düşünüyorlardır eminim.” Kai bu düşünceye kaşlarını çattı ama sonra hemen gizledi. “Ancak burası senin de evin. Nereye istersen gidebilirsin. Benim odam dışında.”

“Neden?” Luhan ciyakladı.

Pekâlâ, yalnızca Sehun Kai’nin odasına girmeye izinliydi. “Benim odamı sevmezsin. Hadi gel.” Luhan’ı mutfağa götürdü. “Burası mutfak. Burası yemek alanı. Kahvaltı ve akşam yemeklerinde aşağıda olmalısın. Annem birazdan döner o yüzden hazırlan.”

“Neden?” Aynı sesle sormuştu yine.

“Sevimli kediler söz konusu olduğunda biraz kafayı yer.” Kai omuz silkti ve Luhan bakışlarını kaçırarak kızardı. “Uh…” Kai ensesini kaşıdı. “Arkada basketbol sahası ve yüzme havuzu var. Ama kuyruğunun ıslanmasını sevmezsin sanırım.”

Kai eğilerek Luhan’ın kahverengi kuyruğuna baktı. Sehun’unki gibiydi ama yalnızca biraz daha tüylüydü. Luhan kuyruğunu öne getirdi, yine kızarmıştı.

“Üst kata gidelim.” Kai, Luhan’a öncülük ediyordu. “En üst kat boş. İkinci kat odaların olduğu yer.” Kai merdivenleri çıkarken onu bilgilendiriyordu. “Bu benim odam. Bu aileminki. Ve benimkinin karşısı da Sehun’un odası. Sanırım senin odanda orası.”

“Adın ne?” Luhan başını yana yatırarak sordu.

“Oh bahsetmedim mi? Kai.” Elini uzattığında Luhan sıktı. Luhan elleri birbirine değince mırlamaya başlamıştı. Kai elini çekerek Sehun’un odasına yürüdü. Kapıyı çaldı ama Sehun açmadı. “Sehun?” Luhan’a baktı. “Birazdan açacaktır. Bana istediğini sorabilirsin. Arkadaşın gibi davran, tamam mı?”

Luhan yavaşça başını salladı. “Arkadaş.” dedi.

“Evet. Sehun?” Kapıyı yeniden çaldı ve birkaç saniye sonra Sehun kapıyı açtı. “Luhan’ın girmesine izin ver.” Kai onların aynı yatakta uyuması fikrini sevmemişti ama ne yapabilirdi ki?

Sehun Kai’ye kaşlarını çatarak odasına girdi. Oyuncaklarını ve örtüleri toplayarak yatağının bir köşesine koydu. 

“Luhan burada kalacak değil mi?” Kai anlamsızca sordu. “İyi o zaman.”

“Ne?!” Sehun bağırdı. Oyuncaklarını alarak yatağın altına sakladı. “Bu alana giremezsin, tamam mı!” Luhan’a kabaca söylemişti.

“Sehun eğer geçmesine izin vermezsen onunla nasıl çiftleşeceksin?” Kai kaşını kaldırdı. “Ve tanrı aşkına, neden toplarını ve oyuncaklarını saklıyorsun?”

“Onlar benim.” Sehun, Kai’ye iğrenmiş gibi bakıyordu.

Kai derin nefes aldı. “İstediğini yap.” Hâlâ kapının önünde dikilen Luhan’a döndü, gerçekten üzülmüş görünüyordu. “İstersen sana oyuncak alırım.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi. 

Sehun örtünün birini alarak yere attı. “Oraya.”

Kai, Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Tanrım, inanılmazsın. Sert çocuğu falan mı oynamaya çalışıyorsun? Hemen Luhan’a bir tane yatak sipariş edeceğim.” En azından aynı yatakta yatmayacaklardı. Kai aniden donmuştu. Sehun bu kedi-çocuk için önceki kadar heyecanlı değildi. Kai ona kuşkuyla baktı ve sonra geri çıktı. “Luhan hadi gel. Aç mısın?”

“Hm hm.” Luhan başını sallayarak Kai’nin peşinden gitti.

**************************

“Aman Tanrım!!!! Çok sevimli!!! Aman Tanrım!!!! Tatlımmmmm!!!” Kai’nin annesi kocasına sarılmış bağırıyordu. “Mükemmel bir partner olacaksın! Aman tanrım!” Luhan’ın yanaklarını sıktırıyordu.

“Evet ama Sehun odasına girmesine bile izin vermiyor.” Kai koltuğa oturarak söyledi.

“Ne? Neden?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Luhan’a oda ayarlamalısınız.”

“Oh evet! Bunu duymuştum. Kedi-çocuklar birbirlerine zamanla alışırmış.”

Harika. 

“Sehun’a biraz zaman ver tamam tatlım?” Luhan’ın saçlarını okşadı. “Ama bence Sehun’un odasında uyumalısın! Bağlılık zamanı!!!” diye bağırdı.

Kai, Luhan’ı üst kata götürdüğünde, Luhan geri gitmekte ısrar ediyordu. “Beni sevmiyor.” Üst kata geldiklerinde mırıldandı.

Kai aslında Luhan’a acıyordu. “Beni de sevmiyor. Hadi ama senin sarı basketindeki pembe ayıdan bile daha sevimli olduğunu biliyor.” Kai ne zaman gay olduğunu merak etmeye başlamıştı. Luhan ikna olmuş görünmüyordu. “Yani, kuyruğuna bak! Gördüğüm her şeyden daha tüylü!”

Luhan’ın yüzü aydınlanmıştı, kuyruğunu öne getirerek okşadı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Kedi-çocuklar kuyruklarına iltifat edilmesinden hoşlanıyordu demek ki. “Evet. O yüzden içeri gir. Ve o pembe tüy yumağıyla arkadaş ol.”

Kai arkasını döndüğünde Sehun yumruklarını sıkmış bir şekilde ona sinirle baktığını gördü. Kai ukalaca sırıtarak başını yana eğdi. Sehun sertçe arkasını döndüğünde kuyruğu vazoya çarptı. Luhan onun arkasından minik adımlarla gitti ve kapıyı kapattı. Kai ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Tamam, Luhan’la böyle bir ilişki beklemiyordu. Tüm kedi-çocuklar bu kadar sevimli miydi yoksa Kim Kai’ye mi öyle denk geliyordu?!

Ertesi sabah, Kai 7 olmadan uyandırılmıştı. “Ne?” Kapıyı açtığında ve Sehun’u gördüğünde inledi.

“Sana bir şey soracağım.” Sehun üstsüzdü ve yine Kai gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Sor.”

“Şişmişimin nesi var?” Sesi kızgın çıkıyordu.

“Huh?”

“Yeteri kadar tüyle değil mi?!”

“Sabahın bu saatinde ne söylemeye çalıştığını anlamıyorum Sehun. Uyumam lazım.”

Sehun, Kai’nin kolunu yakaladı ve tırnaklarını koluna geçirdi. “Sana. Şişmişimin. Nesi. Olduğunu. Sordum!”

“Hiçbir şeyi yok! Sanat eseri resmen! Memnun oldun mu?!”

“Sen.” Parmağını Kai’nin çıplak göğsüne bastırdı. “Şişmişimi seviyor musun?”

“Evet çok fazla. Ama umurunda değil, değil mi?”

Sehun bir şey demeden odasına gitti.

O gün öğleden sonra, hizmetçi Luhan ve Sehun’a bir bardak süt vermişti. Sehun ilk bitirendi ve hemen sehpanın yanına oturdu. “Sen oraya otur.” Luhan yanına oturmak için geldiğinde televizyonun yanındaki köşeyi göstererek Luhan’a tısladı.

“Buraya gel Luhan.” Kai koltukta yanını gösterdi ve Luhan oraya oturdu. “Sen de süt seviyor musun?”

Luhan bardağını kaldırıp süt içerken kafasını salladı. “En çok çikolatalı süt seviyorum.” Bitirdikten sonra söyledi.

“Aw. Çikolatalı sütümüz bitti. İstersen gidip alabilirim.”

“Sorun değil.”

“Pizza istiyorum.” Sehun araya girdi.

“Olmaz.” Kai cevapladı. 

“Ne?”

“Olmaz dedim.” Düz bir sesle söyledi.

“Olmaz mı?”

“Olmaz.”

Sehun yerden kalktı. Gözleri yaşarmıştı. “Neden olmazmış?” Sesi kırılmıştı.

Kai omuz silkti.

Sehun, Kai’ye sinirle bakıyordu, hızla solurken yanağından bir damla yaş süzüldü. “Kötü Kai!” Sehun bağırdı ve oradan uzaklaştı.

“Sehun!” Kai arkasından bağırdı.

“Sen, kötü Kai! Sana Şişmişimi vermeyeceğim!” Sehun merdivenleri ağlayarak çıkarken bağırdı.

“Şımarık velet gibi davranıyorsun Sehun!”

“Sensin şımarık!” Sehun merdivenlerin başından bağırdı. “Şımarık, pinti, maymun gibi kokan!”

“Urgh. Bana biraz süre ver. Neden böyle davranıyor anlamadım.” Kai, Luhan’a söyleyerek Sehun’un arkasından gitti.


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Yemin ederim Sehun!” Kai arkasından Sehun’un odasına daldı ama kedi-çocuğun yatağa uzanmış ve yüzünü pembe noktalı yastığa gömdüğünü görünce yumuşadı hemen. Ağlıyordu. “Sehun?” Kai sakin bir şekilde söyleyerek bir adım yaklaştı.

“Defol buradan!” Sehun başını kaldırarak bağırdı ve yastığı Kai’ye attı. Kai yastığı yakaladığında Sehun da yüzünü yatağa gömdü.

“Neden ağlıyorsun şimdi?!” Kai’nin niyetlendiğinden daha sertti sesi.

“Nuapohbisnus.” Sehun’un sesi boğuk ve anlaşılmaz çıkmıştı.

Kai inledi ve yatağın yanında eğildi. “kibirli-inatçı-küstah-kedi-çocuk dili konuşamıyorum.”

Sehun kırmızı ve şiş gözlerle Kai’ye baktı. “Dedim ki sanane!” Kai’yi omzundan ittirerek düşmesine neden oldu. “Uzak dur benden sıçan.” Mırıldandı ve başını eğdi.

“Sıçan? Burada pireli gibi davranıp abartan sensin.” Kai sinirlenerek ona bağırdı.

“Pireli mi?!” Sehun oturdu. “Kimmiş?!”

“Sen.”

Sehun en kötü bir şeymiş gibi kaşlarını çattı. Utanma. Küçük düşme. Zehirli karşı çıkma. Kai, Sehun’un şiddete başvuracağını biliyordu ama bunun yerine Sehun yatağın kenarına tutunarak ağlamaya devam etti.

“Haklısın.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ben pireliyim. En tüylü Şişmişim yok. Güzel gözlerim bile yok. Ne en sevimliyim ne de senin gördüğün en tüylü Şişmişim var!” Şişmişini gösteriyordu. O zaman hatırladı Kai. Luhan’a iltifat etmesi bir anda aklına geldi.

“Bekle-“ Kai, Sehun’un dizine dokundu ama kedi-çocuk elini sertçe ittirdi.

“Sütünü istemiyorum! Hediyelerini istemiyorum! Hiçbir şeyini istemiyorum!”

“Kıskanıyorsun…” Ağlamak ve gülmek arasında kalmıştı. Sehun kıskanıyordu.

“Kıskanmak?” Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı ve yanaklarındaki yaşları sildi. “Kıskanmak mı? Ben mi?”

“Evet!” Kai kıkırdadı. “Luhan’ı kıskanıyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun saçlarından daha açık bir pembelikte kızardı. “Men kışkanmadım.” Başını eğerek söyledi.

“Evet kıskandın!”

“Hayır, kıskanmadım! Defol!”

Kai güldü ve yerden kalktı. Kedi-çocuk uzanana kadar Sehun’u ittirdi. “Biliyorsun, ben çok esneğim. Ama küçük bir şovu kabul ederim.” Kai omuz silkti. “Eğer beni istiyorsan, tek istediğin sormak, tatlım.” Yatakta emeklediğinde Sehun’un gözleri korkuyla açıldı.

“Yatağımdan defol!” Sehun dizini Kai’nin göğsüne koyarak onu ittirdi. “Pissin! Kokuşmuş!”

“Bence güzel bir çift olabiliriz.”

“Ben? Ve bir güve? Şaka mı yapıyorsun?” Sehun’un ayakları Kai’nin köprücük kemiklerindeydi. Kai onları kavrayarak kaldırdı ve Sehun’un ayak bilekleri omuzlarında olacak şekilde çekti. Kedi-çocuk donmuştu.

Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un alnındaki saçları ittirdi. “Bir güvenin çiftleşmek istediğinde ne yapacağını biliyor musun?”

“ANNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!” Sehun aniden bağırdığında Kai yataktan düşecekti neredeyse ve hizmetçi onları yakalamadan yataktan kalkmayı başarmıştı.

Beklendiği gibi önce hizmetçi ardından annesi geldi. “Ne oldu?!” Odaya girerek bağırdı.

“Hiçbir şey. Bir şey olmadı.” Kai yüzünü ovuşturmak istiyordu. “Biz sadece-“

“Sehun? İyi misin?” Favori kedi-çocuğuna gitti.

“O.” Sehun suçlayıcı bir şekilde parmağıyla Kai’yi gösteriyordu. Luhan geldi ama kapıda duruyordu. Kai yerdeki battaniyeleri fark ettiğinde Luhan’ın orada uyuduğunu anladı.

“Kai ne yaptı?” Annesi Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak sordu.

Sehun, Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu, sanki Kai’nin ruhunu parçalıyordu. “Bana dokundu.”

“Bunun neresi yanlış?” Kai hemen savunmaya geçmişti. Sehun annesine şikâyet edecekti muhtemelen.

“Ne demek istiyorsun Sehun?” Annesi artık Kai’yi dinlemiyordu. Hile yapıyordu.

Sehun alnını Kai’nin annesinin omzuna bastırdı. “Bana dokunmaya çalıştı.

Kai’nin annesi cevabı anlamıştı ve arkasını dönerek Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Ne yaptın Kai?”

“Anne.” Kai gerginlikten gülüyordu. “Cidden sözüne inanmayacaksın, değil mi? Biz sadece…. Oynuyorduk.”

“Sence komik mi bu Kai?”

Kai ağzını kapattı ve başını eğdi. Annesi sinirlendiğinde vahşileşirdi ve ki bu çok, çok, çok nadirdi.

“Çıkın. Hepiniz.” Sehun’un yüzünü okşayarak emretti. Sehun, Kai’ye dilini çıkardı.

“Anne.” Luhan ilk kez konuşuyordu. “Kai öyle biri değil. O kibar birisi. Bana da dokunuyor ama arkadaşça. Eminim Sehun yanlış anlamıştır.”

“Karşı çıkmanın anlamı yok Luhan.” Luhan’ın kolunu kavradı ve onu çekiştirdi Kai. “Tam bir ikiyüzlü.”

“Ne-“ Sehun karşı çıkacaktı ama Kai sözünü kesti.

“Eğer sen istemiyorsan, o zaman….” Kai omuz silkti ve sırıttı. Sehun nefesini tuttu ve ifadesi üzgündü. “Ben de Luhan’la oynarım.”

Kai annesinin varlığını önemsemeden kolunu Luhan’ın beline sararak onu odadan çıkardı.

“Anneciğim.” Sehun’un sesini duydu ama bir şey demeden Luhan’ı kendi odasına götürdü.

“Seni rahatsız etmek istemem.” Kai arkasından kapıyı kapatınca Luhan utangaçça söyledi.

“Yok. Otur.” Kai’nin ses tonu sakindi. Sehun’a bu kadar ısrarcı olduğu için sinirliydi ama bu bile Kai’yi ondan soğutamıyordu. Oyun oynuyordu sadece.

“Nereye?”

“İstediğin yere?”

“Buraya mı?” Luhan köşeyi gösterdi.

“Tanrım, sen köle değilsin.”

“Sehun öyle olduğumu söyledi.”

Kai, Sehun’un Luhan’a emretmesini hayal edebiliyordu. “Hayır değilsin. Yatağa otur.”

Luhan domates gibi kızardı. “Y-Ya-“

“Yatağa.”

“Tamam.” Kuyruğunu neşeyle sallayarak yatağa yaklaştı. “N-Ne… Oynayacağız?” Kai sesini zar zor duymuştu.

“Bu kadar uysal olma yoksa o goril yer seni.” CD kutusuna gidip bir film seçti.

“Hangi goril?!” Luhan’ın nefesi kesilmişti.

“Şu pembe olan.” Kai çenesiyle kapıyı gösterdi.

“Oh. O goril değil.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai yorgunca iç çekti.

“O sevimli.”

“Biliyorum.” Bu sefer ses tonu farklıydı.

“Ama…”

“Ama ne?” Kai elinde King Kong DVD’si ile geldi.

“Hiçbir şey.” Luhan yatağın ucuna oturmuştu.

“Hey. Rahat otur. Hadi biraz goril izleyelim.”

Bu Kai’nin hayatındaki en büyük hataydı. Tam bir hata sayılmazdı ama Kai’nin kedi-çocuklara karşı fetişi vardı ve Luhan karanlık odada Kai’ye tutunarak fetişini tetikliyordu.

“Durduracağım.” dedi Kai. King Kong görüneli daha 8 dakika olmuştu ama Luhan, Kai’nin tişörtünü tutmuş ve yüzünü Kai’nin boynuna gömerek sızlanıyordu, ağlamak üzereydi. Kai televizyonu kapattı ve derin nefes aldı. “Kapattım. Goril yok.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırıp bakmadı. Kedi kulakları Kai’nin çenesine değiyordu. Kai’in tişörtündeki tutuşunu gevşetti ve mırlamaya başladı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Umm… Luhan.” Kai kaslarının gerildiğini hissettiğinde mırıldandı. Kai sevimli kedi-çocuklar etrafındayken o ‘şeye’ sahip çıkamıyordu. Ama hayır, o odasının karşısındaki domuz gibi inatçı olan sert kedi-çocuğu hak ediyordu.

Luhan’ın elleri yavaşça Kai’nin tişörtünü bıraktı ve kolunu Kai’nin karnına koyarak mırlamaya devam etti. Kai’nin bedeni bile Luhan’ın boğazından gelen titreşimlerle titriyordu. Ama başını kaldırmadı. Luhan burnunu Kai’nin boynuna sürtüyordu. Kuyruğu da hızla hareket ediyordu.

“Ben…” Luhan nefesini Kai’nin boynuna verdi. Sıcaktı. Kedi-çocuklar ilgi ve sevgiyi arzuluyorlardı. Luhan hayatının dükkânlarda geçirmişti ve Kai’nin annesi Sehun ilgiyi bilerek çekmese Luhan’a ilgi gösterirdi. Luhan muhtemelen ilk kez birine sarılıyordu. “Burada…uyuyabilir miyim?” diye fısıldadı.

“Ne?” Sertçe ağzından kaçınca Luhan geri çekildi. “Özür dilerim.” Kai hemen özür diledi. Kurgu bile olsa gorilden korkan bir kedi-çocuktu o. Kai’yle uyumasına izin verilmesi ne kadar tehlikeliydi? Kai’nin kendisi bir kendinden korkuyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Luhan yataktan kalktı, yüzü kızarmıştı. Kedi kulakları kıvrılmıştı ve başı eğikti. “Sehun’u rahatsız etmek istemiyorum sadece.”

“Etmezsin. Hadi ama. Ben sana misafir odasını ayarlarım.” Kai, Luhan’ı odasından çıkardı.

Günün geri kalanında Kai, Luhan için misafir odasını düzenledi ve yatak takımını ayarladı. Sehun’un odasına gidip yatağı almaya zahmet bile etmemişti, onun yerine hizmetçiye yapmasını söylemişti. Luhan şimdi yeni odasından memnun görünüyordu.

“Neler oluyor?” Annesi geldi.

“Luhan’a oda ayarlıyorum.” Kai cevapladı. Annesi ona bağırmadığına göre Sehun şikâyet etmemişti.

“Oh. Ben de aynı şeyi düşünüyordum.” Neşeyle söyleyerek Luhan’a gülümsedi. “Senin için sorun olur mu?”

“Sorun olmaz.” Luhan utangaçça söyledi.

“İyi o zaman. Sonunda kedilerine bakmana sevindim.” Kai’yle konuşuyordu. “Ama Sehun’a çok yaklaşma. Bunu sevmiyor.”

“Öyle mi dedi?”

“Tam olarak öyle demedi.”

“Tam olarak ne dedi o zaman?”

“Ummm… O pis kokuyor. Duş bile almıyor. Kokuşmuş. Çirkin. O dokunduğunda sanki kolumda böcek varmış gibi hissediyorum. Pireli olduğumu söyledi ama asıl pireli olan kendisi.”

Kai’nin gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Anne! Sen bir şey demedin mi?!”

Annesi gülümseyip omuz silkti. “O çok sevimli.”

“Ben gerçekten senin oğlun muyum? Bir kedi-çocuğun beni yerden yere vurmasına izin mi verdin?”

“Ama o çok sevimli Kai.” Yorgunca iç çekti. “Sevimli olmak avantajlıdır.”

“Hıh.” Kai gözlerini devirerek mırıldandı. Annesi yanağından öptükten sonra Luhan’a sarıldı ve oradan uzaklaştı. “İyi misin?”

Luhan sırıttı. “Teşekkürler.”

Kai ona gülümsedi. “Rica ederim. Burası senin evin.”

“Ama senin odan yasak.”

Kai ensesini kaşıdı. “Artık değil sanırım.”

“Bence sen çirkin değilsin.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Duyduğuma sevindim. Ama cidden. Kedi-çocukların yalnızca kedi-çocukları sevdiğini sanırdım. Bu yüzden o beni…. Hor görüyor.”

“Ne? Hayır. O yalan söylüyor. Sen çok yakışıklısın. Ve…” kızardı. “Çok güzel kokuyorsun.”

*************************

Harika görünüyordu. Kedi-çocuklar insanlara karşı kin beslemezdi o yüzden Sehun sadece artist davranıyordu. Luhan, Kai’nin iyi bir olduğunu düşünüyorsa neden Sehun düşünmüyordu? Kai şimdi hangi haberin önemsiz olduğuna karar veremiyordu. Sehun’un, Kai’nin çirkin, kokuşmuş güve olduğunu düşünmemesi mi yoksa Luhan’a çakmak mı?

“Kararsızım.” Kai mutfak tezgâhına oturmuş çay üzümü ve krema yiyordu gecenin bir yarısı. Luhan’ın odasına gidip kedi-çocuğu yatağa atabilirdi ya da suratsız sürtükten cevap bekleyebilirdi.

“Sürtük.” Kai iç çekti ve ironiye kıkırdadı.

O sırada Sehun işaret parmağını tutarak mutfağa girdi. Kai’yi gördüğünde donmuştu. Kaşlarını çatmaya başladı.

“Burası benim evim.” Sehun ona defol demeden Kai konuştu.

“Benim evim.” Sehun sert ama sakarin bir sesle söyledi.

Kai güldü. “Ne zamandan beri?”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak musluğa gitti. Parmağı kanıyordu. Su kesiğe değince tısladı.

“Ne oldu?” Kai kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

“Umurunda değil.” Sehun mırıldandı ama Kai açıkça duymuştu. Tezgâhtan inerek kâseyi kenara koydu.

“Bakayım.” Sehun’un bileğini tuttu ama kedi-çocuk hemen elini çekti. Çok küçük bir kesikti, muhtemelen kâğıt kesiğiydi. İki gün önce olsa Kai Sehun’un ilgisini çekmeye çalışırdı ama şimdi çok yorulmuştu. “O kadar kötü değil. Yara bandı yapıştır.”

“Bana ne yapacağımı söyleme köylü.” Sehun tısladı ama Kai en yakın banyoya giderken onu görmezden geldi. Döndüğünde Sehun hala orada tezgâha yaslanmış Kai’yi bekliyordu. Kuyruğu ise şiddetle sallanıyordu.

“Al.” Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve yara bandını yapıştırdı. “İşte. Eskisi gibi oldu.”

Bir an sadece birbirlerine baktılar ama Sehun kaşlarını çatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Git.” Kısık sesle söyledi.

“Seni seviyorum Sehun.” Kai ağzından kaçırdı. Sehun ona sertçe baktı ama Kai ellerini birleştirdiğinde bakışları yumuşadı. “Sendeki her şeyi çok seviyorum. Gözlerini, saçlarını, Şişmişini, davranışlarını.”

Sehun’un elleri titriyordu.

“Ama sen beni sevmiyorsun, değil mi?” Kai Sehun’un gözlerine bakarak devam etti. Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak bakışlarını kaçırdı ama elini Kai’nin elinden çekmedi. “Tamam o zaman. Denemek istemiştim.” Kai elini çekti. “Gidip eşini becereceğim.”

“Ne?!” Sehun bağırdı.

Kai yüzünü ve ifadesini inceledi. Gözleri yaşarırken Sehun hem iğrenmiş hem şok olmuş görünüyordu. “Tam bir ağlak bebeksin. En ufak şeye ağlıyorsun.” Kai söyledi.

“Neden beni azarlayıp duruyorsun?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu. Bu sefer yüzünde hayal kırıklığı vardı. “Ama Luhan’a karşı çok iyisin. Beni sevmiyorsun.”

“Seni azarlıyor muyum? Sana istediğin her şeyi aldım Sehun! İnan bana, hoşlanmadığım birine siktiğimin çanını almazdım.”

Sehun’un yüzü karardı. Kai bir cevap bekledi ama cevap yoktu.

“Tamam. İyi geceler.” Kai sonunda konuşarak arkasını döndü ama Sehun kolundan yakalamıştı.

“Beni ne kadar çok seviyorsun?” Tatlı bir sesle sordu.

Kai yüzünü ona döndü. “Seni ne kadar çok sevmemi istersin?”

“Luhan’dan daha fazla.”

Kai güldü. “Tamam. Ama sen beni ne kadar çok seviyorsun? Eminim oyuncaklarından çok sevmiyorsundur.”

Sehun kırılmış görünüyordu. “Onlar benim oyuncaklarım.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi, Kai’yi oyuncaklarıyla karşılaştırmak istemiyor gibiydi. “Seni sevmiyorum.” Kaşlarını çatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Ama…”

“Ama?”

Kuyruğuna uzandı ve göğüslerini çarpmana kadar yaklaştı. Kai’in çenesini baş ve yaralı işaret parmağıyla tuttu ve Kai’nin gözlerine bakmaya başladı. “Al.” Tüylü kuyruğunu Kai’nin karnına itti.

“Ve?” Kai şaşırarak sordu.

Sehun hala kaş çatıyordu. “Sana Şişmişimi veriyorum.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırarak Sehun’un ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama elinde değildi. Gülmeye başladı. “Bununla ne yapacağım?” Sehun’un komik davranışına gülüyordu. Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve gözleri yeniden yaşarmıştı.

“Şişmişimi…istemiyorsun.” Üzgünce söyleyerek Kai’den uzaklaştı.


	15. 14.Bölüm

“Hayır hayır. Şişmişini istiyorum Sehun.” Kai, Sehun’un kırıldığını anlayarak hemen cevapladı. Ama Kai nasıl bir salaktı ki kedi-çocuğu anlamıyordu? Çoktan kendini çokça utandırmıştı. 

Sehun yaşlarla parlayan gözlerle Kai’ye baktı ve burnunu çekti. “İstiyor musun?”

“Evet.” Kai, Sehun’un niyetini anlamamasına rağmen olayı çakmıştı. “Teslim mi oluyorsun?”

“Huh?” Sehun hala uysal görünüyordu ki bu iyi bir şeydi.

“Yani.” Kai, Sehun’un bileğini tuttu ve başparmağını gezdirdi. “Şişmişini istiyorum.” Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. “Ve senin geri kalan her şeyini.”

“O zaman Luhan yok?”

“Değişir. Yarın kedi-çocuğuna gitmediğinden emin olmak için bir şeye ihtiyacım var.”

“Sana zaten Şişmişimi verdim.”

“ Ve şimdi geri kalanını da istiyorum.”

Sehun alt dudağını çiğniyordu, Kai onu hiç bu kadar sakin görmemişti. “Tamam.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

Kedi-çocuk başıyla onayladı. “Luhan’ın etrafında olmanı sevmiyorum. Ben… Luhan’ın gelip seni benden çalacağını düşünmemiştim.”

“Anladım.” Kai eğilerek yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. “O zaman seni öpebilir miyim?”

“Kokuyorsun.” Sehun başını eğerek fısıldadı.

“Kedi-çocuk çanını tak ve odama gel.” Kai ger çekildi.

“Şimdi mi?”

“Evet, şimdi.”

Kai odasını temizledi ve Sehun’u beklerken tişörtünü çıkardı. Sehun büyük bir itiraf yapmıştı ve farkında değildi. Sehun’un fikrini değiştirmeden böyle davranması gerekiyordu.

“O gece Luhan’la ne yaptın?” Sehun odaya girip kapıyı arkasından kapatırken sordu.

“Um. Film izledik.”

“Benimle hiç film izlemedin.”

“İstersen izlerim.” Kai, Sehun’un elinden tutup kendine çekti. “Seksi görünüyorsun.”

Sehun kızardı ve Kai’nin kaslarına dokundu. “Biliyorum.” diye mırıldandı.

“Bu geceden sonra hala beni çirkin ve kokuşmuş bulacak mısın görelim bakalım.”

Sehun yutkundu, Kai tişörtünü kaldırıp köşeye atarken çan çınladı. Kai ellerini Sehun’un beline koyarken Sehun Kai’nin omuzlarına tutundu. Kai yanaklarını okşarken gözlerini kapatarak başını yana yatırdı. Göğüsleri çarpıştığında Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Kedi-çocuk hemen mırlamaya başladı.

“Mmm!” Kai dudaklarını sertçe çekiştirirken Sehun karşı çıktı ama Kai’yi uzaklaştırmadı. Kai Sehun’un ensesindeki saçlardan kavrayıp başını geriye yatırdı. Öpücüklerini boğazına sürükledi ve bir noktayı dişlediğinde kedi-çocuk inledi.

Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirip Sehun’un aç bir şekilde öpmeye başladı, aynı zamanda onu yatağa çekiştiriyordu. Sehun itaatkâr bir şekilde uzanırken Kai ikisinin kemerini çıkartarak yanağa tırmandı ve Sehun’un iki yanına dizlerini yerleştirdi.

“Ne yapı-“ Kai ağızlarını yeniden birleştirdiğinde Sehun’un sözü kesilmişti, Sehun’un bileklerini yatak başlığına kaldırdı. Kemerlerle iki elini başlığa bağladığında Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Yaramaz bir kedicik oldun, değil mi?” Kai kısık sesle söyleyerek parmaklarını Sehun’un şortuna geçirdi ve aşağıya çekti.

“Ya-yaramaz….kedicik mi?” Sehun nefesini tuttu. Sesli bir şekilde mırlarken kuyruğu şiddetle sallanıyordu.

“Heyecanlandın mı?” Kai sırıttı. Sehun, Kai’nin önünde boynunda çanıyla beraber çıplak uzanırken çok güzel görünüyordu. Kai kedi-çocuğu saniyeler içinde parçalamak istiyordu ama alay etmek de istiyordu. “Bacaklarını ayır.”

Sehun itaat ederek dizlerini kaldırıp bacaklarını ayırdı. “Ben…yaramaz değilim…” Gergince söyledi.

“Oh evet yaramazsın.” Kai dudaklarını hafifçe Sehun’un göbeğine bastırdı. Kedi-çocuk ürpermişti. 

“Beni… Cezalandıracak… Mısın…şimdi?”

“Cezalandırmalı mıyım?” Sehun sınırdaymış gibi görünüyordu, kuyruğu heyecanla sallanıyordu; kinky (Seksle ilgili garip eğilimleri olan kişi.) kedi-çocuk. Kai birde Sehun’un masum olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun’un hemen sertleşen üyesine baktı. Eğilerek uzunluğunun gövdesini öptü. “Mmmgh!” Sehun inledi. “Daha önceki gibi yap.”

Kai dilini çıkardı. “Kibar ol.”

“Lütfeğğğn.”

“Bunu daha çok sevdim.” Eliyle Sehun’un üyesini kavrayarak okşadı.

“Güve!” Sehun, Kai’ye küfretti.

“Kibar ol Sehun”

“Lütfeğğğn lütfeğğğn!!”

Kai Sehun’un uzunluğunu düzgünce okşamaya başladı. Sehun bebek gibi sızlanarak ellerini çekiştirdi ama serbest bırakamadı. Kai bu kadar çok sallamaması için Sehun’un kuyruğunu tuttu.

“Kai.” Sehun inledi.

“Henüz değil.” Kai, Sehun’u bırakarak pantolonunun düğmesini açıp fermuarını çözdü.

“Shishim…” Kai onu öyle bıraktığı için Sehun ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. Kai pantolonundan kurtulduğunda alt kısmını Sehun’un bacakları arasına sokarak ona bastırdı, Sehun inledi. Kai yeniden Sehun’un ağzına yapışarak onu tutkuyla öpüyordu ve bu sefer Sehun da ona karşılık vermeye çalışıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un alt dudağını yaladı ve Sehun açana kadar emdi. Kai dilini soktuğunda dilleri birbirine dolandı. Sehun, Kai’nin dilini emerek kalçasını kaldırıp Kai’ye sürtünüyordu. 

“Kai…” Kai’in ağzına inleyerek daha fazlası için yalvarıyordu. Kai geri çekilip ukalaca sırıttı Sehun’a. Kedi-çocuk kaşlarını çattı. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun?!” diye soludu.

“Çünkü sen yaramazsın. Şimdi bana nasıl hissettiğini söyle yoksa seni bu halde bırakırım.”

“Hayıyyyy!” Sehun bacaklarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak ayak bileklerini kenetledi. “Hiçbir yere gidemezsin!”

“O zaman söyle.”

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırıp inledi. “Sen…

“Ben?”

Kai’nin gözlerine sinirle baktı. “Çirkinsin!”

“İnatçı kedicik.” Kai çekmeceye uzanarak bir tüp çıkardı. “O zaman ellerini çözmem.”

“Sana dokunmama izin ver!”

Kai sırıttı ve başını iki yana salladı. Parmaklarını losyonla kaplayıp eğildi ve Sehun’un göğsüne öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Parmaklarını Sehun’un girişine götürerek daire çizdi. Sehun’un titrediğini hissettiğinde köprücük kemiklerini daha sert emdi. Kai bir parmağını soktuğunda Sehun belini kırmıştı.

“Hayır Ka-“ Kai onu öperek susturdu. Parmağını sokup çıkarıyordu ve sonra yenisini ekledi. Sehun kemerlere hızla asılmaya başlamıştı ve hatta Kai’nin dudağını ısırdı.

“Geçecek.” Kai yatıştırıcı bir şekilde söyledi. “Güzel kedicik.” Sehun’un çenesinin altını öptü.

“Güzel…kedicik.” Sehun yorgunca söyledi. Aniden nefesini tuttuğunda Kai makaslama hareketini durdurmuştu. Sehun’un gözleri Kai’ye egzotik bir hayvanmış gibi bakarken yaşarmıştı. “Çok…iyi.” diye fısıldadığında Kai gülümseyerek parmaklarını çıkardı.

“Sana iyi olduğumu söylemiştim.” Kai belini düzeltti ve Sehun’un kalçalarını tuttu. Sehun kuyruğunu Kai’nin bacakları arasında aşağı yukarı hareket ettiriyordu. “Çığlık atma.” Kendini Sehun’un içine itti.

Sehun’un beli yataktan kalktığında çanı güzelce çınlamıştı. Kai bedenlerini birleştirirken bir eliyle Sehun’un ağzını kapattı diğeriyle Sehun’un kalçasını tuttu. Kedi-çocuğun çığlıkları Kai’nin avucunda kayboluyordu.

Ama çığlıkları inlemelere karıştı. Kai elini Sehun’un ağzından çekti ve sonra bileklerini serbest bıraktı. Sehun umutsuzca Kai’nin boynuna tutundu ve Kai’nin ereksiyonu içinde gelip giderken tutkuyla onu öpmeye başladı. Sehun ıslak dudaklarını Kai’nin yanağına sürükledi ve kulak memesini emdi. Kai, Sehun’u yeniden okşarken kedi-çocuk Kai’ye sıkıca tutundu. Sehun insan dışı sesler çıkararak ilk boşalan olmuştu, hemen ardından Kai, Sehun’un içine boşaldı. Kai vuruşlarını durdurmadan önce inlemeleri odaya karışıyordu ve Sehun’un terli bedeninde kendini kaybediyordu.

“Çok…yakışıklı…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Kim?”

“Sen.”

Birkaç dakika soluduktan sonra Kai, Sehun’un içinden çıkarak yanına çöktü. Sehun, Kai’nin beline tırmanıp oturdu. Kai’nin karnına menisi akıyordu ama Kai şikâyetçi değildi. Ellerini Kai’nin göğsüne koydu, Şişmişi sağa sola salınıyordu. “Hâlâ çirkin miyim?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Kai…” Sehun’un adını söylemesini duymak çok güzeldi. “Benimle olacaksın, değil mi? Şimdi?”

“Tabii ki.”

“Luhan’ı istemiyorum. Luhan’ın seninle konuşmasını istemiyorum.”

“O iyi bir çocuk Sehun.”

“HAYIR!”

“Tamam tamam.”

Sehun geriye uzandı ve kuyruğunu öne getirdi. “Öp onu.”

“Ne?”

“Hm.” Kuyruğunu uzattı. Kai gözlerini devirerek dirsekleri üzerinde kalktı ve tüylü kuyruğu öptü.

Sehun kocaman sırıtarak eğildi ve neşeyle Kai’ye sarıldı.


	16. 15.Bölüm

“Neden öyle sırıtıyorsun?” Kai’nin babası sordu.

“Hım. Yok bir şey.” Kai omuz silkti ama tüm gün sırıtarak aptal gibi göründüğünü biliyordu.

“Annen nerede?”

“Bunu sana sormalıyım.” Kai çatalıyla havuçları seçerken mırıldandı.

“Kai!”

“Ne?” Kafasını kaldırıp babasına baktı.

“Kendinde değilsin bugün.” Babasının gözleri Kai’nin ruhunu deliyordu. “Tanrı aşkına, şu aptal gülümsemeyi yüzünden sil.”

“Gülümsemek en iyi ilaçtır.”

“KAHKAHA en iyi ilaçtır!”

“Oh. Domates, domates.” Omuz ilkti ve babası başını sallayarak yerinden kalktı.

“Annen geldiğinde golf oynamaya gittiğimi söyle.”

“Hmm.” diye mırıldandı.

Sehun hala kirli bir halde yatağında uyuduğu gerçeği Kai’yi hem utandırıyor hem heyecanlandırıyor hem de karnında kelebeklerin uçuşmasına neden oluyordu. Dün gece hatırlanmaya değerdi. Kai masada tek başına oturmuş dün gece olanları hayalinde canlandırıyordu.

“Kai!” Sehun heyecanla bağırarak odaya girdi. Kedi-çocuğun ona geldiğini görünce Kai’nin kalbi hızlanmıştı. Sehun direkt Kai’nin kucağına oturdu. “Sosis!” diye bağırdı. 

“Güzel kokuyorsun.” Kai burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına sokarak söyledi.

Sehun, Kai boynunu öptüğünde kıkırdadı. “Yapma!”

“Dün gece için teşekkürler.”

“Dün gece çok yakışıklıydın. Shishin de öyle.”

Kai böyle bir günün geleceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı, Sehun da Kai’nin kahvaltısını yiyordu.

“Şüt yok mu?” Sehun sosisi mıncıklayarak sordu.

“Bu kadar çok süt içmeyi bırak.”

Normal Sehun olsa Kai’ye bağırırdı ama bu yeni Sehun susarak yemeği yedi. Kuyruğunu aniden Kai’nin karnına bastırdı ve yüzüne sürtmeye başladı.

“Sehun dur!” Kai bağırdı.

“Şişmişimi öp.”

“O zaman sallamayı bırak.” Kuyruğu tuttu ve dudaklarına getirdiğinde Sehun başını çevirerek Kai’ye baktı. “Merak ediyorum. Kedilere göre kuyrukları değerli biliyorum. Ama sen ona takıntılı gibisin. Neden?”

Sehun sırıttı. “Şişmişimi sevmiyormuş gibi davranma.” Kai’nin göğsünü dürtükledi ve sosislere geri döndü. 

“Huh?”

“Sana zaten Şişmişimi verdim. Şişmişim artık tamamen senindir.”

“Ya bu?” Sehun’un üyesini kavradığında Sehun bağırdı.

“Shishime dokunma!”

“Günaydın.” Luhan odaya girerek mırıldandı. Kai, Şişmişi yüzünden çekmeye çalıştı böylece Luhan’ı cevaplayacaktı.

“Günaydın Lulu.” Kai girişte şaşkınca duran Luhan’ı selamladı. “Gel ve kahvaltı yap.”

“Oh.” Luhan kaşlarını çatarak mırıldandı ama Kai’nin yanına oturdu.

“Sehun. Şuraya oturdu.” Kai söyledi.

Sehun başını sertçe iki yana salladı ve döndü, böylece bacakları Kai’nin iki yanındaydı. Kolunu Kai’nin boynuna doladı, gözleri Luhan’daydı. Luhan Sehun’un bakışlarından kaçınmaya çalışıyordu, bir sosise uzandı ve iki eliyle çocuk gibi çatalı tutarak yavaşça yemeye başladı. Kai’ye baktığında Kai ona gülümsedi. Luhan gülümsemesine karşılık vermişti.

Sehun tıslayarak suyla dolu bardağı aldı. Suyu yere çarpmadığında Luhan’ın kuyruğuna çarpmıştı.

“Sehun!” Luhan sosisi kucağına düşürdüğünde Kai bağırdı. Kai, Luhan’a bir peçete uzattı ama Luhan almadan Sehun onun eline vurdu.

“Ona dokunma. Benim Kai’imden uzak dur!” Sehun, Kai’nin üzerinden kalkıp Luhan’a bağırdı. Luhan hemen ağlamaya başlamıştı. 

“Kes şunu.” Kai, Luhan ve Sehun’un arasında oturuyordu ve kedi savaşının arasında kalmış gibiydi. “Luhan? İyi misin?” Luhan’ın omzuna dokunduğunda Luhan daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Çirkin balık!” Sehun, Luhan’a bağırdı.

“Ben-ben…çirkin değilim!” Luhan hıçkırdı. 

“Sakin olun çocuklar.” Kai yatıştırıcı bir şekilde söyledi ve Luhan ağlayarak oradan uzaklaştı. “Luhan!” Kai, Sehun’a döndü. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Çirkin.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Onun kimsesi yok Sehun. Ona nasıl öyle şeyler söylersin?”

“Onu sevmedim.” Kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Biliyorsun. Paylaşılmayı umursamam.”

“Ne?”

“Ondan özür dileyecek misin yoksa ben mi dileyeyim?”

“Olmaz!”

“İyi.” Kai odadan çıkarak Luhan’ın odasına gitti. “Luhan?” Kapıya vurdu, Luhan’ın hıçkırıklarını duyabiliyordu. İçeri girdiğinde Luhan’ın bir köşede oturmuş ve yüzünü dizlerine gömdüğünü gördü.

“Kimse beni istemiyor.” Kai’ye bakarak söyledi.

“Hayır. Sehun’u boşver.” Kai, Luhan’ın yanına oturdu ve Luhan’ın saçlarını okşadı. Wow, çok yumuşaktı.

“Kimsem yok. Gitmek istiyorum.”

“Ne? Hayır, gidemezsin. Bu senin ailen.”

“Bu Sehun’un ailesi. Sen, Sehun’a aitsin. O, öyle dedi.”


	17. 16.Bölüm

“Öyle düşünme Luhan. Bana da öyle davranıyor. Ama çok geçmeden bana ısındığı gibi sana ısınacaktır.” Kai, Luhan’ın omzunu okşadığında Luhan, Kai’nin tişörtünü kavradı.

“Buraya gelirsem bir ailem olacak diye düşünmüştüm.” Luhan mırıldandı.

“Biz senin aileniz.”

“Şişmişim.” Sızlandı ve yeniden ağlamaya başladı.

Kai kalkarak bir havlu aldı ve Luhan’ın yanına geldi. “Al. Sil onu.”

Luhan alarak nazikçe kuyruğunu sildi.

“Şimdi, ağlama tamam mı?” Kai, Luhan’ın yanaklarını başparmaklarıyla sildi ve gülümsedi. 

“Sen çok iyi birisin.” 

İyi mi? Tam sayılmaz ama evet Kai’nin kedi-çocuklara olan fetişi onu iyi birisi yapıyordu. “Neden öyle dedin?” Kai güldü.

“Şişmişimin tüylü olduğunu söyledin.” Luhan gülümsedi, gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu.

Kai yutkundu.

Luhan’ın gözleri aniden Kai’nin arkasına kaydığında yeniden ağlamaya başladı. Kai başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’u gördü. “Shh shh.” Luhan’ı sakinleştirmek için saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Ona gitmesini söyle.” Luhan mırıldandı.

“Sehun, onu biraz yalnız bırak.”

“Sen de çık.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

Luhan daha çok ağlayınca Kai, Sehun’a sertçe baktı. “Kötü kedicik. Git!”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Kötü…kedicik?”

Kai, Sehun’a canı yanarak baktı ama Sehun dudak bükerek oradan uzaklaştı.

“O gitti. Şimdi ağlamayı bırak.”

Luhan aniden Kai’ye sarıldı ve Kai yanına oturdu. “Kai..”

“Um…”

“Çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Luhan mırıldanarak yanağını Kai’nin omzuna bastırdı.

“Uh…Luhan…”

“Taşı beni.”

“Ne?”

“Lütfen.” Mırladı.

Kai çenesini sıktı. Bu kedi-çocuk onu zorluyordu. Dün gece Sehun’la yapmamış olsaydı, Kai şu anda Luhan’ı yatağa atıp onunla güzel vakit geçiriyor olurdu. Kai sapık düşüncelerini uzaklaştırdı. Luhan daha iyi birini hak ediyordu.

“Taşı beni.” Luhan yeniden sızlandı. Kai inleyerek Luhan’ın bacakları belindeyken ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı.

“Yatağa mı?”

“Hm hm. Lütfen.”

Kai onu taşırken Luhan kuyruğunu sallıyordu. Luhan’ı yatırdı ve geri çekildi. Luhan ona gülümsüyordu. “Sen iyi bir arkadaşsın.” dedi.

“Evet.” Kai ensesini kaşıdı. “Biliyor musun, sevimli kedi-çocuk bakacağım.”

“Neden?” Luhan başını yana yatırdı.

“Bir planım var.” Kai omuz silkti. “Dinlen. Yapılacak işim var benim.”

“Bekle. Sehun’a git dediğin için özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.”

Kai odasına gittiğinde Sehun’un kollarını birleştirmiş kapıda dikildiğini gördü.

“Hey kedicik.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Ben kötü kedicik miyim? Ben?!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Sehun sakinleş. O ağlıyordu.”

“Sen de kötü Kai’sin! Kökökökötüüüüüü Kai!” Sehun Kai’yi ittirdi. “Onu istiyorsun, değil mi?! Onun kahverengi Şişmişini benimkinden daha çok seviyorsun!”

“Urgh! Hayır, senin siktiğimin Şişmişini seviyorum, tamam mı!? Bu kadar saçmalık yeter. Çekil.”

“Hayır. Söz verdin! Ve sözünü unuttun!”

Kai ellerini yumruk yaparak Sehun’a kaş çattı. “Sehun.” diye tısladı. “İçeri gel.”

“Hayır! Git!”

“Burası benim odam!”

“Tamam be! O zaman benimkine giderim ben de!”

Sehun gidemeden Kai bileğinden tutarak onu odaya çekti. Kapıyı kapatarak Sehun’u kapıya yasladı.

“Ne yapı-“ Kai dudaklarıyla onu susturmuştu. “Mmmm.” Mırıldandı ve Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini bırakarak başını tuttu. 

Sehun’un dudaklarını yaladı ve emdi, bileklerine açması için vurdu. Sehun’un bacakları arasına yerleşti ve Sehun’a sürtündü. Sehun mırlamaya başladı ve Kai onu derince öpmeye başlamadan dudaklarına karşı gülümsedi.

Kai’nin boş eli Sehun’un belinde güneye geldi ve tişörtünü kaldırdı. Kai Sehun’un göğüs ucunu sıkıştırdığında kedi-çocuk ürperdi. Sehun, Kai’ye sürtünerek ona cesaret verdi.

“Hayır.” Sehun, Kai’nin büyüdüğünü hissettiğinde öpücüğü bozdu.

“Seni becermemi mi istiyorsun?”

“Ama sen kötü kedicik olduğumu söyledin.” Dudak bükerek söyledi.

“Evet. Kötü kedicikleri seviyorum.”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

“O zaman kötü olurum ben de.”

“Ne kadar kötü olacaksın?” Kai Sehun’un dudaklarına baştan çıkarıcı şekilde nefesini verdi.

“Çok kötü.”

“Tamam.” Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini bıraktı. “Ne kadar kötü olacağını göster bana.”

Sehun bir şey düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Kötü.” Mırıldadı ve kuyruğunu öne getirdi. Kuyruğun ucunu dudaklarına bastırıp iki eliyle tutuyordu. Kuyruğunun ucunu emerken derince düşünüyordu.

Kai’nin, Sehun’un orada durmuş kuyruğunu emmesini izlerken burnu kanayacaktı. 

“Ne kadar kötü?” Sehun sordu.

“Göster o zaman.” Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu indirdi ve onu arkasına döndürerek Sehun’un ön kısmını kapıya yasladı. Dizleri üzerine çöktü ve Sehun’un kuyruğunu koluna dolayarak tişörtünü kaldırdı. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un kalçasına bastırdı. Öperek tenini sertçe emdi.

“Oh.” Sehun inledi, Kai dudaklarını aşağıya indiriyordu. “Şişmişimi çekme!” diye bağırdı ve Kai’nin kuyruğuna asıldığını fark etti.

Kai geriye kalkarak Sehun’un sırtına kendini bastırdı. Sertleşen uzunluğunu çıkardı ve Sehun’un kalçasına sürttü. “Sevdin mi, kedicik?” Kai, Sehun’un boynuna fısıldadı.

“Sen… Kötü Kai’sin.”

“Biliyorum. Em.” Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un ağzına bastırdı. Sehun iki parmağı ağzına aldı ve emmeye başladı, Kai ona sürtünüyordu. Elini öne götürerek Sehun’un üyesini okşadı.

“Kötü Kai.” Sehun inleyerek Kai’nin eline kendini itti.

“Luhan’ın mutlu olmasını istiyorum Sehun. Bu onu senden çok seviyorum demek değil.”

Sehun başını Kai’nin omzuna yaslayarak inledi. Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un içine ittirdi ve makaslama hareketlerine başladı. Önü kapıya vurana kadar Kai onu ittirdi. “Ouch.” Sehun sızlandı ama karşı çıkmadı. “Oh…Kai!”

“Kuyruğunu sallama.” Sehun heyecanla kuyruğunu sallarken Kai inledi. Kai kuyruğunu kavradı ve sertçe çekerek Sehun’a çığlık attırdı.


	18. 17.Bölüm

Düzelmemişti. Sehun’un düşüncesi, Kai’nin karnına kelebeklere neden oluyordu. “Biliyorsun-“ Sehun parmaklarını Kai’nin göğsünde gezdirirken Kai mırıldandı, bacakları yatakta birbirine dolanmıştı. “Ne zaman seninle olsam karnımda kelebekler oluşuyor.”

Sehun aniden nefesini tutup yataktan kalktı. “Kelebeklerin mi var?! Karnında!”

“Oh tanrım. Hayır, gerçek anlamda değil. Ne demek istediğimi anlamadın mı?” Kai uzanması için onu geri çekti.

“Eğer karnında kelebekler varsa, shishime dokunmana izin vermem!” Ciddi görünüyordu.

“Hayır… Metafor gibi… Yani sen yanımdayken heyecanlanıp geriliyorum.”

Sehun’un dudakları kıvrıldı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ya Luhan?”

“Luhan hakkında konuşmalıyız.”

Kedi-çocuk kaş çattı. “ Luhan hakkında konuşmaya gerek yok. Şişmişimi sev.” Kuyruğunu Kai’nin göğsüne getirdi ve Kai’nin burnuna ucunu dokundurdu.

“Şişmişini mi seveyim? Hmm. Ya ben seni seversem?” Kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu kendine çekerek Sehun kıkırdayana kadar boynunu öptü.

“Kötü Kai!” Sehun gülerek bağırdı, onu ittirdi ama Kai bırakmadı. Örtüleri kenara iterek Sehun’un üzerine çıktı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun Kai’nin ağzına mırıldandı ama karşı koymadı.

Luhan odasında yalnızdı.

Kai suçluluk hissederek öpücüğü bozdu. Suçluluk hissetmemeliydi. Luhan’ın yalnız olmasının nedeni değildi. Sehun onu…. Kai yüzünden reddetmişti.

İnleyerek yandan telefonunu aldı ve kedi-çocukları araştırmaya başladı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun Kai’nin telefonuna göz atarak sordu.

“Um? Bekle. Annemin başka kedi-çocuk isteyip istemeyeceğini merak ediyorum.”

“Oh…” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Kedi-çocukları ne yapacaksın?” Gözleri hemen yaşarmıştı, Kai’in ne yaptığını anlamamıştı.

“Oh hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır.” Kai kollarını Sehun’a sordu. “Kendime kedi-çocuk aramıyorum. Luhan için.”

“Luhan için mi?”

“Evet. Pekâlâ, sen bana sahipsin. Luhan’ın da oynamak için birisine ihtiyacı var.”

“Hayır. Eşyalarıma dokunmayı seviyor. Onu sevmiyorum.” Sehun dudak büktü, ifadesi sinirliydi.

“Oyuncaklarına mı dokunmayı seviyor?”

“Evet! Onları masada bırakmıştım ve döndüğümde onlarla oynuyordu! Sinir bozucuydu! Birinin oyuncaklarıma dokunmasını istemiyorum.”

Kai gülümsedi ve elini Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirdi. “Çok sahiplenici bir kediciksin, değil mi?”

*******************

“Hey anne.” Kai oturma odasına daldığında annesinin televizyon izlediğini gördü. 

“Evet, tatlım?” Mırıldandı ve yüzünü Kai’ye döndü.

“Whoa öcü, yüzüne ne yaptın?!”

“Çamur maskesi. Oğzumu harakat ettiremiyoğum.”

“Anne, korkutucu görünüyorsun.” Kai koltuğun kenarına oturdu. “Anne. Sence başka kedi-çocuk alalım mı?”

“Neöö? Hoyor.” Kai kalın çamurdan ifadesini anlayamıyordu ama kabul etmemiş görünüyordu. 

“Neden hayır? Fazla kedi-çocuk göz çıkarmaz, değil mi?”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Ne içön?”

“Umm. Bilirsin.” Ensesini kaşıdı. “Sehun, Luhan’la oynamak ya da çiftleşmek istemiyor.”

“Nolmuş? Yakında aloşocaklardır.” 

“Evet. Ama-“ elini sallayarak Kai’nin sözünü kesti, ve bakışlarını televizyona çevirdi. “Safran yapmıştım. Yatmadan önce iç.”

Kai derince iç çekti. Annesi iyi modundayken söylemeliydi. Şimdilik, sütünü içip Luhan’ı kontrol etmeliydi, belki biraz onunla oynardı.

Mutfağa gittiğinde Sehun’un arkası Kai’ye dönük bir şekilde tezgâha yaslandığını ve kuyruğunu vahşice salladığını gördü. “Sehun?”

Sehun yerinde zıpladı ve dudağının üstünde süt kaymağı ve alt dudağında da bir damla süt düşmeye hazır haldeydi. 

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai yanına gelerek sordu.

“Hiç.” Sehun mırıldandı.

Kai tezgâhtaki iki boş bardağa baktı. “Yani sütümü içmedin?”

“Ne? Hayır. İçmedim.” Aceleyle söyledi ve kaçmaya hazırlandı ama Kai bileğinden yakaladı.

“Nasıl cüret edersin!” Kai nefesini tuttu.

“Sütünü içmedim!” Sehun kabul etmedi ve bileğini çekiştirip mutfaktan kaçtı.

Kendi kendine gülerek Kai arkasından koşturdu. Annesinin bugünlerde Sehun’la çok takıldığını fark etmemesini ummuştu çünkü nasıl tepki vereceğinden emin değildi.

“Seni kötü kedicik.” Kai, Sehun’un odasına girerek söyledi. Sehun diz çökmüş yatağın altına uzanıyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Bekle.” Her zaman oynadığı küçük topları çıkardı ve Kai’ye gülümsedi “Oynamak ister misin?”

“Um… Kedi-çocuk oyunlarını oynayamıyorum. Neden Luhan’a sormuyorsun?”

“Iyyy.” Sehun topları yere yerleştirdi ve önüne oturdu. “Luhan bulamasın diye yatağın altına koyduğumu biliyor musun?”

“Aferin sana.”

Sehun kocaman sırıttı, kendiyle gurur duyuyordu muhtemelen. “Otur Kai.”

“Luhan da oynarsa eğlenceli olur. İnan bana.”

“Hayır!” 

“Bak. Eğer benimle onun önünde daha çok vakit geçirirsen, benim senin olduğumu anlayacaktır.” Kai tüm gün odaya takılı kalmasına acımıştı. “Ve ben ona yeni bir eş buldum zaten.”

Sehun başını eğerek düşündü ve sonra dudak büktü. “Tamam.”


	19. 18.Bölüm

“Hayır! Ona dokunma!” Sehun, Luhan’a bağırdı ve Luhan hemen elini çekti. Kai yatakta oturmuş onları izlerken gülümsemesini durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Akşamını bundan daha iyi geçirebilir miydi? İki kedi-çocuk sevimli bir şekilde kavga ederken, önlerinde altı topla oturuyorlardı. Ama Luhan ağlamadığına göre gerçek bir kavga değildi çünkü Kai onu Sehun’la onunla oynaması için ikna etmişti. 

“Neye dokunacak o zaman?” Kai, Luhan adına konuşarak sordu.

“Yalnızca buna.” Sehun mavi topu işaret ederek söyledi. “Ben bunu buraya koyduğumda,” Bir topu yere koydu. “Bir.”

“İki?” Luhan mırıldandı ve ikinci topu Sehun’unkinin yanına koydu.

“Üç.” Turuncu topu sıraya koydu.

“Dört?” Luhan bir topu aldığında Sehun tısladı.

“Dokunma ona!”

“Üzgünüm.” Luhan mırıldandı. “Bu mu?” Sehun başıyla onaylandı, hâlâ kaşlarını çatıyordu. Luhan gösterilen yere topu koydu.

Kai dudağını ısırdı, kıkırdamasını engellemeye çalıştı ama karşı koyamıyordu. Sehun ve Luhan’ın kuyruklarını salladığını, oyuna odaklanmalarını görmek Kai’yi sertleştirmişti. Çok güzel bir çiftti, Kai kabul etmeliydi. Ama Sehun kaşlarını çattığında bile nasıl sevimli görünebilirdi?

Kai elini pantolonuna soktu ve parmaklarını uzunluğuna sokarak gözlerini Sehun’a dikti gözlerini. Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak kalan topları inceliyordu. Pembe olanı seçti ve yere koydu. “Beş!”

Luhan son topu alarak koydu. “Altı.”

“Mickey!” Sehun neşeyle ve zaferle bağırdı. “Ben kazandım!”

Luhan şaşırmış görünüyordu ama kimin umurunda ki? Sehun topları yeniden bozarken Kai sallanan kuyruklarına bakıyordu. “Senin başlama sıran.” dedi Luhan’a. Kai kendini daha hızlı çekerek başparmağıyla meniyi dağıtıyordu. Luhan ilk topu yerleştirirken sessizce solumaya başladı.

“Bir.”

“İki.”

“Üç.”

“Dört.”

“Beş.”

“Altı. Mickey! Ben kazandım!” Sehun bağırdığında Kai zirveye ulaşmak üzereydi. “Kai? İyi misin?”

“Uh… E—evet.” Kai hareketlerini bırakarak kekeledi. “Sehun, biraz gelir misin?”

“Neden?”

“Bırak Luhan oynasın. Sen benimle gel.” Elini pantolonundan çıkardı ve ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u yerden kaldırdı.

“Hayır!” Sehun yere eğilerek tüm toplarını aldı. “Onları ısırır.”

“Sehun!” Kai topları alarak Luhan’ın kucağına attı. “Biraz onlarla oyna.”

“Kaaaaaai!” Kai onu odadan dışarı sürüklerken Sehun karşı çıkıyordu.

“İki dakika kedicik.” Kai diyerek odasına girdi ve kapıyı kapattı. “Diz çök.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Shishimin ağzını becermesi gerekiyor.” Kai kedi-çocuk diz çökene kadar omzuna bastırdı. Acı veren ereksiyonunu pantolondan çıkarıp Sehun’un yüzüne götürdü.

“Ohhh.” Sehun aptal gibi gülümsüyordu. “Kötü Kai.” diye sırıttı ve ucundaki meniyi öptü.

“Alay yok yaramaz kedicik.” Sehun’un saçlarını tutarak tüm uzunluğunu Sehun’un ağzına ittirdi. Sehun öksürdü ve Kai’nin kalçalarına tutundu. Kai kalçalarını hareket ettirerek Sehun’un ağzında gidip geliyordu. Kai saçlarını çekiştirdiğinde Sehun karşı çıkarak inledi ama Kai bırakmadı. Sehun’un ağzında gidip gelerek saniyeler içinde boşaldı. Sehun’un ağzından çıktığında menileri kedi-çocuğun ağzından dökülüyordu.

“Kötü Kai.” Dudak büküp kaşlarını çatıyordu, meniler çenesinden damlıyordu.

Sonra kapı zili ve annesinin çığlığı duyuldu. “Kai, kapıya bak!”

“Banyomda kendini temizle.” Kai onu kaldırarak Sehun’a söyledi. 

“Neden?”

“Çünkü herkes senin milletin sütünü içmeyi sevdiğini bilmiyor.” Kai, Sehun’un kirli ağzını öptükten sonra odadan çıktı.

Babasının anahtarı olduğu için o olamazdı. “Hey.” Çocuk gülümseyerek söyledi. Komşularıydı ve Kai onu ara sıra görüyordu.

“Selam.” Kai yorgunca cevapladı.

“Ödünç alabileceğimiz modem kablon var mı?”

“Uh… Odamda olacak. İçeri girsene.”

“Sağ ol.” Gülümseyerek eve girdi. “Sanırım daha tanışmadık. Adım Yixing.” Elini uzattı ve Kai elinin birkaç dakika önce olduğu yeri düşünerek tereddüt etti.

“Kaba olduğumu düşünmezsin umarım ama ellerim kirli.”

Lay’in gözleri büyüdü ve güldü. “Anladım.”

Kai kibarca gülümsedi ve kabloyu almaya üst kata çıktı. Ama odaya girdiğinde Sehun onu şaşırtmıştı. Bir eli kuyruğunda yatakta zıplıyordu, örtü ve yastıklar ise yerdeydi. “Ne yapıyorsun Sehun?”

Sehun zıplamayı bıraktı ve suçlu suçlu Kai’ye bakmaya başladı. “Ben değilim.” Çocuk gibi mırıldanıp yatakta diz çöktü.

“Seni daha sonra cezalandıracağım.” Kai söyledi ve kabloyu aramaya başladı.

“Miyav.” Sehun’un yalandan miyavladığını duydu.

Kai başını çevirdiğinde kedi-çocuğun utanmazca sırıttığını gördü. Kai başını iki yana sallayarak aşağıya indi. “Hey, üzgünüm-“ Luhan ve Lay’in konuştuklarını görünce yarı yolda durdu.

Lay, Kai’ye bakarak gülümsedi. “Bu kedi-çocuğu daha önce görmedim. Şu yaramaz pembe olanı görmüştüm.” dedi.

“Yaramaz mı?” Kai merdivenleri indi.

“Evet. Bir keresinde onun arka bahçeyi kaşıkla kazdığını görmüştüm.”

Kai onu hatırlıyordu. Annesi bahçede sincap olduğunu düşünüp bağırmıştı ama şimdi Kai onun sincap değil küçük Sehun kedisi olduğunu öğrenmişti. “Gerçekten çok yaramaz. Ama Luhan’la tanışmışsın.”

Luhan kızararak başını eğdi. “Evet.” Lay mırıldanıp Luhan’a gülümsedi.

“Oh işte kablo.”

“Teşekkürler.” Kai’ye teşekkür edip evden çıktı.

“Sevimli birisi, değil mi?” Kai bilerek Luhan’a sordu.

“Evet.” Luhan sessizce mırıldandı ama sonra gözleri büyüdü. “Hayır! Ben öyle demedim. Hayır… Yani… Gidip Mickey oynamalıyım.”


	20. 19.Bölüm

Bu iyi bir şeydi. İşler bir gecede karışmıştı. Luhan komşu tarafından etkilenmiş görünüyordu ama Lay kedi-çocuk seven bir tipe benzemiyordu. Yine de Kai deneyecekti. Sehun’un Luhan’ı reddetme nedeni olduğu için Luhan’ın yalnız kalmasını istemiyordu ve Luhan gerçekten sevimli ve uysal birisiydi ki bu dünyadaki mutluluğu hak ediyordu.

Luhan’ın aptal kedi oyununu ya da Sehun’un Oyunu’nu oynamak için Sehun’un odasına gittiğini duyunca Kai odasına geri döndü. Kapıyı açar açmaz manzara altın tabakla sunulan elma gibiydi. Sehun karnının üzerinde, kuyruğunu oraya buraya sallayarak kalçaları çıplak bir halde uzanıyordu ve boynunda da kedi-çocuk çanı vardı.

“Hey.” Sehun kedi kulakları heyecanla titreşirken utanmazca sırıttı.

“Bu ne?”

“Beni cezalandıracağını söyledin.”

“Neden beni baştan çıkarıyorsun Sehun?” Kai kapıyı kapatarak tişörtünü çıkardı. “Senin içinde şeytan olduğunu söylüyorlar. Ama lanet olsun, ben içimdeysen daha güzel görünüyorsun.”

“Bana şeytan mı dedin?” Sehun kaşlarını çatarak üzgünce söyledi.

Sehun diz çöküp üzüntüyle alt dudağını büktüğünde Kai yatağa tırmandı. Kai işaret parmağıyla çanı çekerek çıngırdamasına neden oldu ve parmağını göğüs kafesinden uzunluğuna sürükledi. “Yarın seni dışarı çıkarmak istiyorum.”

“Nereye?”

“Nereye gitmek istersin?”

“Senin istediğin her yere.”

“Çok uysalız bakıyordum da.”

“Bana tasma takacaksın, değil mi?” Korkmuş değil heyecanlı görünüyordu daha çok.

“Eğer istersen.”

“Evet!”

Kai başını yana yatırdı ve kedi-çocuğun yüzünü elleri arasına alarak onu öpmek için eğildi ama öpmedi. “Bu gece Luhan’ın odanda uyumasına izin verirsen seni cezalandırırım.”

“Yere işeyecektir! Olmaz!”

“O zaman ben de sana dokunmam.”

“Hayır hayır! Tamam. Uyumasına izin vereceğim.” Kai’nin belinden çekti ve Sehun’u öpmeden önce Kai sırıtıyordu.

***********************

“O neden geliyor?!” Kai yanında Luhan’la indiğinde Sehun alt kattan bağırdı. Sehun pembe-siyah renkli kedi-çocuk tasması ve ipiyle hazırdı.

“Uslu dur.” Kai, Sehun’a söyledi ve tasmanın ucundan tuttu.

Sehun homurdandı. “Topları boş yere saklamışım.”

“Topları saklamak zorunda değilsin Sehun. Luhan onlara zarar vermez. Dün gece onlara bir şey yapmadı, değil mi?”

“Eminim yalamıştır.” Luhan’a kaşlarını çattı, Luhan şaşırmış görünüyordu ama bir şey demedi.

“Oh hadi ama.” Kai onlar evden çıkardı.

“Hava güneşli.” Luhan gülümseyerek söyledi. “Güneşi seviyorum.”

“Umarım seni güneşe gönderirler.” Sehun mırıldandığında Kai tasmayı çekiştirdi. Luhan yaramaz tiplerden değildi en azından. Tasma takmasına bile gerek yoktu.

Kai, Sehun’u yandaki eve çekiştirdi. Lay’in evi olduğunu görünce Luhan nefesini tuttu, Sehun olduğu yerde dondu. “Ne yapıyorsunuz?” Kai ikisine sordu.

“Ben gelmiyorum!” Sehun bağırıp arkasını döndü ama Kai tasmasını çekti. “Ow!”

“Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun. Bundan sonra sana süt alacağım.”

“Şüt mü?”

“Evet.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ama kaçmaya çalışmadı, Kai zili çaldı. Yüzüne bakmak için Luhan’a döndü, Luhan çoktan kızarmaya başlamıştı. Kapı açılmıştı ve Allahtan kapıyı açan Lay’di. “Selam.” Kai kocaman gülümsedi.

“Oh merhaba!” Lay de gülümsüyordu. “Kablo için mi geldin? Bu öğlen verecektim ama-

“Hayır. Ben sadece… Dün gece haklıydın. Biz komşuyuz ama seninle hiç konuşmadık. Merhaba demeye gelmiştim. Senden bir ricam var.”

Lay kıkırdadı. “Öyleyse içeri gelin. Merhaba.” Sehun’a söyledi ama Sehun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona gülümsemişti.

“Miyav.” Sehun bilerek miyavladı ve Lay gülerken Kai dudağını ısırdı.

“Merhaba sevimli kedicik.” Lay, Luhan’ı selamladığında Luhan’ın ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Lütfen oturun.”

“Sağ ol. Ben Kai. Dün gece söylemiş miydim?”

“Söylememiştin sanırım.”

“Bunlar da Luhan ve Sehun.” 

“Anladım.” Kıkırdadı. “Sen Sehun’sun, huh?”

Sehun hızla kafasını sallayıp oturma odasına göz gezdiriyordu. “KAI!” Aniden bağırarak küçük Yorkie türündeki köpeği gösterdi.

“O Sheema.” dedi Lay. “Korkma. Isırmaz.”

“Çirkin!” Sehun ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu. 

“Uh… Lay. Bir süreliğine Luhan’a bakabilir misin diyecektim.” Sehun her şeyi mahvetmeden hemen söyledi Kai. “Annem ve babam evde değiller. Hizmetçi de yok.” diye yalan söyledi. “Sehun’u dışarıya çıkaracağım.”

“Tabii, sorun değil.” Yorkie, Sehun’a bakarken cevapladı Lay, köpek birden koltuktan atlayarak Sehun’a koştuğunda Sehun çığlık attı. Luhan da korkmuş görünüyordu ama kendini utandırmak istememişti. “Korkma. Çok arkadaş canlısıdır.”

“Sehun.” Kai seslendi. “Dokun ve ısırıp ısırmadığını gör. Sevimli görünüyor.”

Sehun, Kai ve Lay’e bakarak dudak büktü. Sonra elini gözlerini uzaylıymış gibi Sehun’a dikmiş köpeğe uzattı. “Arr.” Sehun kedi gibi hırladı ve köpeğe pençe attı. “Grr.” Köpeğe vurduğunda köpek Sehun’dan kaçtı.

“Özür dilerim.” Lay gülüyordu. “Ama çok yakın görünüyorsunuz.”

Kai yutkundu. İstediği son şey komşusunun annesine çok sevdiği kedi-çocuğun şikâyet edilmesiydi. “Luhan, bir süre Lay’le kalman sorun olur mu?”

Luhan dudağını ısırdı, gergin görünüyordu ama başını iki yana salladı. “Olmaz.”

“Korkma. Bende ısırmam.” Lay gülerek söyledi.

“Hadi gidelim seni yaramaz kedicik.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldanıp Sehun’u kaldırdı.

“Şüt şüt şüt!” Sehun neşeyle şarkı söylüyordu.


	21. 20.Bölüm

“Şüt alacağını söylemiştin.” Sehun sızlanarak iki eliyle tuttuğu dondurmaya bakıyordu. Kai Sehun’a dondurma almış ve onu parkta bir banka oturtmuştu.

“Hava güneşli.”

“O zaman bana soğuk süt al.” Kedi-çocuk kaş çatıyordu.

“Oh hadi ama. Dondurmada da süt var.”

Kai’ye baktıktan sonra Sehun vanilyalı dondurmayı öptü ve sonra dilinin ucuyla yaladı. Saniyeler içinde bitirmek üzereydi.

“Dondurmayı yavaşça yemelisin.” Kai Sehun’un dondurmayı timsah gibi sömürmesini izleyerek söyledi.

“Bu çok iyiydi Kai! Lütfen bana bir tane daha al.”

“Bence bir tane yeter.”

“Lütfen.” Dudak bükerek yalvardı. “Miyav.”

“Neden son zamanlarda şunu yapıp duruyorsun?”

“Neyi yapıyorum?”

“Miyavlama şeysini.”

“Sevmedin mi?”

“Hayır… Çok sevimli. Bunu yapmaya devam edersen seni yatağa bağlarım.”

Sehun’un dudakları heyecanla kıvrıldı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“İyi anlamda değildi.”

“Sen beni bağladığında her zaman çok iyi oluyor.” İşaret parmağını Kai’nin göğsünde gezdirdi. “Bir tane daha dondurma.” Eğildi ve Kai’nin yanağını kirli dudaklarıyla öptü.

“Tamam. Neyli olsun?”

“Çiiyekk.”

Kai gülümsemesini durdurdu ve Sehun’a o dondurma alırken burada beklemesini söyledi. Döndüğünde Sehun bankta yoktu. Kai etrafa bakarak parkı tarıyordu ve sonunda Sehun’un etrafında kedi-çocuklarla çevirili bir şekilde Japon tarzında çimlere oturmuş olduğunu gördü.

Sehun her zaman çok genç ve çocuksu görünürdü ama etrafında çocuklar varken çok olgun görünüyordu. Kai mesafesini koruyarak Sehun’un kedi-çocuklarla ne yapacağını izlemeye koyuldu. Gri tüylü kedi-çocuk Sehun’un bacağına dokunduğunda Sehun kedi-çocuğun eline vurdu. “Çok güzel saçların var.” Diğer bir altın tüylü kedi-çocuk Sehun’un saçlarına dokundu ve Sehun titreyerek kedi-çocuğun eline iki kere vurdu.

“Dokunmayın bana!” diye bağırdı.

“Ooooh. Kuyruğuna bak. Çok tüylü.” Gir tüylü olan elini uzattı ve sertçe Sehun’un kuyruğunu okşadı.

“Senin değil!” Sehun bağırdı ve kuyruğunu korumak için öne çekti. Kai kendi kendine gülümsedi. Sehun arkadaş edinmek istiyordu ama nasıl edineceğini bilmiyordu belli ki.

“Nasıl bu kadar uzadı.” Kahverengi tüylü olan sordu.

“Çok fazla süt içtim.” Gururla söyledi. “Şişmiş sütsüz büyümüyor.”

“Sehun.” Kai seslendi ve Sehun ayağa kalkarak Kai’nin yanına geldi.

“Dondurma!” diye bağırdı ve Kai’nin elinden külahı kaptı.

“Arkadaş yapmışsın.”

“Ne? Iyy. İğrenç kokuyorlardı.”

********************

Kai, ilk randevuda işleri aceleye getirmek istemiyordu. O yüzden parktan sonra Sehun’u eve götürmeye karar vermişti. Luhan’ı da alması gerekiyordu. Kai’nin dilediği gibi Lay ve Luhan’ın arasında bir şey olmasını umuyordu.

“Hapşuu.” Sehun aniden hapşırdı ve kuyruğuyla burnunu sildi.

“Bak. Sana bu kadar çok dondurma yeme dedim.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Grip olacaksın.”

“O zaman öp beni.”

“İşe yarayacağını sanmıyorum.”

“Öyleyse öp beni. Hapşuu.” Yeniden hapşırdı ve kuyruğunun ucuyla burnunu sildi.

“Gel buraya.” Kai tasmadan çekip göğüslerini birleştirdi. Sehun’un belinden tutarak başını kaldırdı ve kedi-çocuğun aç dudaklarına yaklaştı. Sehun, Kai’nin tişörtüne tutunup dudaklarını Kai’ninkilere bastırdı. Sehun geri çekilip hapşıracağının sinyali olan komik bir ifade takındığında öpücük yarım kalmıştı.

“Hapşuu.” Gözleri yaşarmıştı ve sonra kaşlarını çattı. “Hapşırmayı sevmiyorum.”

“Hapşırmanı sevdim.” Kai’nin deli olduğunun kanıtıydı.

Önce Lay’in evine gittiler ve zili çaldıklarında Kai görüntüyle şaşırmıştı. Luhan, Lay’in koluna asılıyordu ve kuyruğu hızla sallanıyordu. “Merhaba Kai.” Lay rahatsız edilmiş bir yüzle selamladı.

“Merhaba. Luhan? Gitmeye hazır mısın?” Kai sordu.

Luhan hayır diyecek gibi görünüyordu ama Lay’in kolunu bırakarak evden çıktı. “Al. Kablo için teşekkürler.” Lay, Kai’ye sarı kabloyu uzattı.

“Sorun değil. Eğlendiniz mi?”

Luhan başıyla onayladı ve Lay gülümsedi. “İstediğin zaman uğra.” Kai, Lay’in lafın gelişi söylemediğini biliyordu.

“Güle güle Lay.” Luhan utangaçça mırıldandı.

“Görüşürüz.” Lay sırıttı ve kapıyı kapattı.

“Ne yaptınız?” Kai sordu.

“Şişmişini o uyuyan göze vermiştir.” Sehun kendi masummuş gibi mırıldandı.

“Hayır vermedim!” Luhan karşı çıktı.

Sehun, Kai’yi ittirdi ve Luhan’a yaklaşarak diğer kedi-çocuğa pençelerini gösterdi. “Dur!” Kai, Sehun’u geri itti.

“Kötü Luhan!” Sehun bağırarak eve kaçtı.

“Ben ne yaptım?” Luhan kaş çatarak Kai’ye sordu. Kai iç çekti ve omuz silkti.

Eve girdiklerinde Kai, Sehun’un oturma odasının girişinde kuyruğunu şiddetle sallayarak donduğunu gördü. “Neler oluyor?” Sehun’un yanına gelerek mırıldandı. Yalnız o zaman annesinin ve yabancı bir adamın oturduklarını fark etti. “Anne?”

Sehun, Kai’ye dönerek sarıldı ve omzunda hıçkırmaya başladı. “Hayıy.” Nefesini tutuyordu.

“Sehun, ağlıyor musun?” Kai sordu.

“Kai.” Annesi çağırdı. “O Sehun’u almak için geldi.”

“Ne? O kim?”

“Kedi-çocuk satıcısı. Ehliyet günü geçmiş ve ben yeniletmedim.”

“Neden?!”

“Unuttum!” Üzgün görünüyordu. “Biz ehliyeti yenileyene kadar gitmek zorunda.”

“O zaman yenilet!”

“Pekâlâ, öncelikle para cezasını ödemek zorundayız. Sonra avukat kiralamalıyız. Babanın prosedürü uygulayacağını sanmıyorum.”

“Anne! O ailemizden biri!”

“Ama bir gün Sehun üremek için gidecek.” Üzgün bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Onu öylece kiraladın mı?” Kai şaşırmıştı.

“Evet. Baban sürekli birine bakmak istememişti. O yüzden ona bir tane alıp denememizi söyledim. Luhan da kiralandı.”

“Gitmek istemiyorum.” Sehun, Kai’nin omzunda hıçkırıyordu.

“O zaman tamam. Onu satıcıdan alırım ben.” dedi Kai.

“Ne?!” Annesi korkuyla sordu. “Neden SEN onu almak istiyorsun?”


	22. 21.Bölüm

“Çünkü Kai benim kahramanım.” Sehun mırlayarak yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna gömdü ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Kai bir an annesinin delirmiş ifadesini inceledi ve Sehun’un ellerini sırtından çözerek onu uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı.

“Mmeh!” Sehun hırladı ve Kai’ye sinirli bir ifadeyle sarıldı, Kai’nin boynunda sızlanıyordu.

“Uh… Anne.” Kai kekeledi. “Bunu konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Eğer onu nakit olarak alacaksanız sorun olmaz.” Satıcı konuştu ve Kai garip bir nedenden adamı sinir bozucu bulmuştu.

“Buna gerek yok, gerçekten.” Kai’nin annesi söyledi.

“O burada büyüdü anne. Onu nasıl öylece bırakırsın? Eğer sen almazsan benim almama izin ver.” Sehun’un sahibi olma fikri harika görünüyordu.

Sehun aniden tısladı ve Kai arkasını döndü. Kapının önünde hiçbir şey yapmadan Luhan’a tıslıyordu.

“Bize bir gün daha verir misiniz?” Kai’nin annesi şakağını okşayarak satıcıya sordu.

“Tabii.” Satıcı konuştuktan sonra evden çıktı.

“Şimdi Kai. Eğer Sehun’u almak istiyorsan, parayı nerden bulacaksın?” Annesi sahte sinirle sordu.

“Tüm bu servet benim olacak nasılsa, değil mi? Neden bana biraz ödünç vermiyorsunuz?”

“Bir kedi-çocuk alırsan sorumluluklarını biliyor musun?”

“Sanırım.”

“Ve ikinizin anlaşamadığınızı sanıyordum.”

Kai, Sehun’un tutuşu altında terlemeye başlamıştı. “Kim demiş? O çok iyi bir kedicik?”

Sehun kuyruğunu tutarak heyecanla mırlıyordu.

“Bunu babanla konuşmamız lazım ve benim neden aniden bir kedi-çocuk istediğine dair iyi nedenlere ihtiyacım var.” Annesi delici bakışlarla söyledi.

“Tamam.” Kai kabul etti ve annesi iç çekerek üst kata gitti.

“Şişmişim!” Sehun sevinçle bağırdı ve bir şey demeden Kai’yi bırakarak mutfağa koştu. Kai avuçlarını birleştirmiş şaşkın haldeki Luhan’a döndü.

“Onu anlıyor musun?” Kai kaş çatarak sordu.

Luhan utanmazca sırıttı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Kai?”

“Efendim.” İç çekti.

“Yarın Leley’le oynayabilir miyim?”

“Leley ne be?”

“Sevimli komşu.”

“Lay mi?” Kai, Luhan’ın kızarmasına şaşırmıştı. “İstediğin zaman uğrayabilirsin. Seni kovmaz.”

“Taamam.” Mırıldandı ve gülümseyerek üst kata çıktı.

Derince iç çekerek Kai, Sehun’un arkasından mutfağa gitti. “Sehun-“ Sehun’un karton kutudan süt içmesini beklemiyordu olanlardan sonra. Eğer ailesi kabul etmezse o zaman Kai ne olursa olsun Sehun’u yanında tutamazdı çünkü ne parası ne de desteği vardı. Ve kedi-çocuklar servet değerindeydiler.

“Şişmişim büyüdü.” Sehun kutuyu dudaklarından uzaklaştırarak söyledi. Tezgâhtan yere atladı ve kartonu dolaba geri koydu.

“Sehun!” Kai bağırdı.

Sehun şaşkın bir ifadeyle Kai’ye baktı, kuyruğu bükülüyordu. “Neden beni azarlıyorsun?!” diye bağırdı.

“Oyunu bırak. Ağla! Bir şey yap! Git anneme yalvar. Gitmek istemediğini söyle!”

“Benim yerime sen ağlayıp yalvar.” Düz bir sesle söyledi ve Kai’nin önünde durdu. “Beni bırakmayacaksın, değil mi?”

“Bu bana bağlı değil. Eğer hayır derlerse o zaman bir şey yapamam.”

“Shishini keserim!” Ciddi görünüyordu. “Gitmek istemiyorum Kai.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Orada bana şüt vermezler.”

“En büyük sorunun bu mu?! Süt olmaması mı?!”

“Evet. Ve burada her zaman beyaz şüt, çikolatalı şüt ve çiyekli şüt var. Bir de Kai’in şütü var.” Kollarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak yeniden sarıldı. “Kai’yi seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum. O yüzden gidemezsin. Babam geldiğinde gitmek istemediğine onu ikna et Sehun.”

“Kai?” Sehun’u üzgün görmek Kai’nin canını yakıyordu. Sehun kocaman gülümsemeyle geri çekildi. “Şişmişimi tarar mısın?”

“Ne?!”

“Sana Şişmişimi verdim. O yüzden tara onu. Hadi.”

Sehun ciddiyeti anlamıyordu. Satıcı gider gitmez eski garip haline dönmüştü.

“Ne seversin Kai?” Sehun yerde oturmuş pembe bir tarak uzatırken sordu.

Kai inledi ama tarağı alarak Sehun’un karşısına oturdu. Sehun aniden Kai’ye doğru emekledi ve kucağına oturarak Kai’nin taraması için kuyruğunu öne getirdi. Kai iç çekti ve pembe kuyruğu tuttu. “Patlamış mısır severim.”

“Iyy hayır!” Sehun güldü. “Ton balığı sevmez misin?”

“Severim ama patlamış mısır kadar değil.”

“Bura bura. Burayı tara.” Kuyruğunda bir yeri işaret etti.

“Hepsini tarıyorum.”

“Orayı taramadın.”

Kai bunu nerden bilebilirdi? Kuyruğun hepsi aynı görünüyordu.

“Ben ton balığı severim.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Şirin mi şirin Şişmişimi seviyor musun?”

“Çok.”

“Ne kadar?”

“Çok fazla.”

“Ne kadar fazla?” Ellerini Kai’nin boynunda birleştirdi ve alnını Kai’nin şakağına bastırdı.

Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un boynunu öptü. “Dünyadaki her şeyden daha çok.”

Sehun mırlayamaya başladı ve Kai’nin yanağını yaladı.


	23. Sezon Finali

“Ee.” Ailenin reisi yorgun bir ifadeyle konuştu. İş onu yoruyor olmalıydı. “Annen Sehun’u almak istediğini söyledi.” Açıklama değil bir soruydu.

“Evet baba.” Kai tereddütle cevapladı ve koltuğun karşına oturdu.

“Neden?”

“Çünkü… O aileden biri ve geri dönmek istemiyor.”

“Sorun şu ki Kai, annen bana onu almam için milyon kez yalvardı. Ama o bile ona bakamıyor.”

“Artık önemsemiyor baba. Tam anlamıyla değil. O artık büyüdü. Kimseyi rahatsız etmiyor bile artık, değil mi?”

“O bir kedi-çocuk Kai. Gerçekçi ol. Kediler ne yapar? Oynar ve kimse izlemediğinde bir şeyleri kırar.”

“Ama Sehun bunu yapmıyor. Asla senin eşyalarına dokunmadı, değil mi? Seninle konuştuğunu bile sanmıyorum.”

“Bu beni sinir ediyor. Neden tüm kedi-çocuklar benden nefret ediyor?!”

Kai babasının kıskançlığına gülümsedi. “Çünkü sen sert görünüşlüsün.”

“Akıllı davranma genç adam.”

“Özür.”

“Şimdi. Eğer Sehun’u tutmak istersen bence sorun yok. Ama ona nasıl bakacaksın, maddi olarak?”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Onu benim için alıp, ‘Al, oğlum. Doğum günün kutlu olsun!’ diyemez misin?”

“Neden bunu yapayım?”

“Ah baba. Çok cimrisin.”

“Yakında üniversiteye gideceğini unutmayalım. Ne o zaman?”

“Eve gidip gelmek için yakın bir yere giderim. Aklımda bir tane var zaten.”

“Eğer taşınacaksan, Sehun’u da yanında götürmek zorundasın. Olur mu?”

Kai bundan daha çok memnun olamazdı. “Olur tabii.”

“O bundan sonra senin sorumluluğunda.

“Evet demek mi?”

“Onu sana alabilirim. Ama karşılığında iyi çalışıp beni gururlandırmalısın.”

“Hepsi bu mu? Benden arka bahçede çalışmamı falan istemeyecek misin?”

“Beni kışkırtma oğlum.”

Kai yerinden kalkarak güldü. “Teşekkürler baba! Çok teşekkürler!”

Babası iç çekerek yerinden kalktı. “Kim demiş Sehun’un eşyalarıma dokunmadığını? Bir keresinde tabletimi kırdı ve sonra kelebek yakalıyormuş gibi davranmaya başlamıştı. Hem de benim odamda.”

“Sen ne yaptın?”

“Hiçbir şey. Ama ondan sonra kalemlerim kaybolmaya başladı.”

“Sehun’un çaldığını mı düşünüyorsun?”

“Kendi başlarına uzaklaşmayacaklarını ve annenin onları kullanmayacağını biliyorum.”

“Baba, gülünç olma.”

Yaşlı adam iç çekti. “Git yat. Ben de yatacağım.”

“Tamam. İyi geceler.”

Anca babası koltuğa oturup televizyonu açarken Kai üst kata çıkıyordu. Ne kadar mutlu olduğunu tanımlamaya kelimeler yetmezdi. Sehun’un sahibi olmuştu.

Kendi odasına gitmek yerine Sehun’un odasının kapısını dikkatle açtı. Işıklar kapalıydı ve Sehun pembe yatakta çoktan uyuyakalmıştı. Kedi-çocuğun etrafı toplarla çeviriliydi ve Kai onun ‘Mickey’ oynadığını düşündü. Kai eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı ve yataktan topları aldı. Sonra sessizce eğildi ve Sehun’un saklamayı sevdiği yere, yatağın altına attı topları. Ama yatağın altında çok fazla hurda vardı, Kai telefonunun ışığını açtı. Çeşitli kaşık çataldan tutun da küçük kapaklar, annesinin saç tokları, ojeler, hizmetçinin önlüğü, babasının kalemleri ve pek çok oyuncağa kadar her şey vardı. Yalnızca Sehun böyle şeyler biriktirirdi zaten. Onların arasında Kai’nin uzun zamandır kayıp kulaklığı da vardı.

Kai doğruldu ve Sehun’un sevimliğine ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı. “Sehun.” Fısıldayarak elini pembe saçlarda gezdirdi.

“Mickey?” Sehun uykulu uykulu mırıldandın.

“Hayır. Benim. Kay kenara.”

Sehun tembelce etrafında döndüğünde diğeri yanına uzanarak ona arkadan sarıldı. Sehun’un kuyruğu hareketlendi ve Kai kuyruktaki tüylerin ne kadar dağınık olduğunu fark etti.

“Seni çok seviyorum.” Sehun’un kulağına mırıldandı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum şüt.”

***********************

“Sehun.” Kai oturma odasına girerken seslendi. Sehun başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve kaşlarını çattı.

“Tün geje neden benim yatağımda yattın?” Ağzında bir şey çiğneyerek sordu ve sonra Sehun’un elindeki krepleri fark etti.

“Çünkü çok güzel kokuyordun.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı yok oldu ve Kai’ye neşeyle gülümseyip krepten bir ısırık aldı. “AHH!” Kai yanına oturunca bağırdı.

“Kahretsin özür dilerim!” Hemen ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’un kuyruğuna oturduğunu fark etti.

“Şişmişimi öp.” Sehun hırlayarak emretti.

Kai inledi ve bir dizinin üstüne çökerek rastgele bir yeri öptü.

Aniden Luhan’ın kıkırdamasını duydu ve kızardı. “Ne yapıyorsun Kai?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Ensesini kaşıyarak mırıldandı. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” 

“Gidip Leley’le oynayacağım.” Kızardı.

Kai gülümsedi. Zamanla Lay de kedi-çocuk kurbanı olacaktı. “Git o zaman.”

Luhan gittiğinde Kai koltuğa oturup Sehun’un kuyruğunu kucağına koydu. “Sehun sana iyi haberlerim var.” Eğilerek söyledi.

“Pizza mı aldın? Şüt mü? Dondurma mı?”

“Hayır. Tahmin et yeniden.”

“Şişmiş yüzükleri!”

“Hayır Sehun. Ama evet onlardan alacağım yakında.”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Tamam. Sana söyleyeceğim. Ama önce bana bir şey vermelisin.”

Sehun krepi uzaklaştırdı hemen.” Hayıy.”

“Krepini istemiyorum tanrım. Bana öpücük ver.”

“Oh.” Hızla Kai’nin dudaklarını öpüp geri çekildi. “Şimdi söyle.”

“Annem ve babam seni almama izin verdiler!”

“Gerçekten mi?!” Heyecanla bağırdı.

“Evet! O yüzden sonsuza kadar bana tutuklusun.” 

“Kai!” Kollarını Kai’nin boynuna dolayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. Kai yüzünü Sehun’un saçlarına gömerek kulağının altını öptü. Sonra Kai Sehun’un krep tıkındığını duydu.

“Sen korkunçsun biliyor musun?” Kai iç çekerek geri çekildi.

“Şimdi sonsuza kadar seninle olabilirim! Beraber dondurma yeriz, köpekleri döveriz, shishiyi öperiz ve ben de karnımda kedicikler alabilirim.”

“Bu olmaz ama her neyse.” Omuz silkti. “Köpekleri dövmek harika.”

“Oh evet!” Yüzü ciddileşti. “Özellikle Sheema!”

“Sheema kim?”

“Lay’in köpeği.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Bunu yapabiliriz.”

“Yarın.”

“Yarın. Şimdi bana bir şey söyle.”

“Ne?”

“Eğer seni sevdiğimi söylersem, ne dersin?”

“Miyav.”


	24. Özel Bölüm 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eğer Mpreg olsaydı…

“Kai?” Sehun örtülerin altından ona sokulurken mırladı.

“Hm?” Kai telefonu bir eline aldı ve diğerini Sehun’un çıplak omzuna attı, Sehun’un yüzü göğsüne bastırılmıştı. Odadaki atmosfer hala taze seks ve ter kokuyordu. Örtülerin altında Sehun'un çıplak bacakları Kai’nin karnına dolanmıştı.

“Şişmişimi seviyor musun?” diye sordu. Kai bu soruyu en az elli kez cevaplamıştı.

Gözleri hala telefondayken ‘Evet’ mırıldandı. Sehun burnunu Kai’nin boynuna sürttü, Kai’nin dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Kedi kulakları Kai’nin çenesine değiyordu.

“Ne kadar çok?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu.

“Çok fazla.” Mırıldandı.

“Şişmişimi çok seviyorsun.”

“Evet.”

“O zaman karnıma kedicikler verir misin?”

Kai neredeyse telefonu düşürecekti ve şaşkınlıkla Sehun’a baktı. “Ne?”

“Onlarla oynamak istiyorum.” Sehun utanmazca sırıttı.

“Ee? Bebek mi istiyorsun?”

“Iyy hayır! Kedicikler istiyorum!” Sırıttı.

“Evet bebek kedicikler. Sen kendin bebeksin zaten.”

“Ama onlar çok sevimli.” Yüzü düşmüştü.

“Hayır.”

“Kedicikler yok mu?”

“Kedicikler yok.”

“Hmph.” Yataktan kalkmaya başladı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Eğer bana kedicikler yoksa, sana da shishi yok.”

“Her neyse. Kedicikler yok ve bu son kararım.”

**********************

Hayır… O zaman Kai orada durmuş Sehun’un ona ‘karnımda üç kedicik var’ demesinden sonra öylece ne yapıyordu?

“Ne?” Kai’nin söyleyebildiği tek şey bu olmuştu.

“Karnımda üç tane mini minnacık kedicik var!” Sehun heyecanla söyledi.

“E-emin misin?”

“Evet Kai. Öyle.” Annesi kaşlarını çatarak söyledi. İlişkilerini ailesine açıkladığında baya kötü olmuştu, annesi evde çığlık atarak bağırmış ve ortalığı dağıtarak Kai’nin ‘eşşek’ ve ‘sevimli Sehun’u şımartan maymun’ olduğunu söylemişti ama aslında Kai’nin Sehun’dan kurtulmalarının tek yolu olduğunu anladıklarında sakinleşmişlerdi. Luhan ise ayrı bir konuydu. Yan evde Luhan’ın Şişmişini çalan Lay’le beraber yaşıyordu şu anda ve Kai’nin ailesi buna tam onay veriyorlardı.

“Üç.” Kai nefesini tuttu, alnındaki terleri siliyordu. “Üç.” diye tekrar etti.

“Ona karnında üç kedicik verene kadar ne yaptın?!” Annesi bağırdı.

“Ne yaptığını ne yapacaksın?! Shishi time diye arkamdan her zaman koşan o’ydu.”

“Ne?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Kai, Sehun senin sorumluluğunda. Yani kedicikler de öyle! Urgh senin yüzünden nene oldum!” Annesi sinirle topuklarının üzerinde döndü ve oturma odasından çıktı.

“Ama anne! Onların üçüyle ne yapacağım ben!!” Arkasında bağırdı, kızarıp bozaran ve kocaman gülümseyen Sehun’a döndü. Kai o gülümsemeye eriyordu. Sehun oynayacak bebeklerinin olmasına mutluydu. Kai bunu mahvetmeyecekti. “Şimdi mutlu musun?” İyi bir tonla sordu.

“Üç tombul kedicik Kai!” Kai’nin üzerine atlayarak kollarını boynuna doladı. Kuyruğu hızla sallanıyordu. “Sevimli, küçük kedicikler. Onlara Guppy, Mimiu ve Pooki adını vereceğim.”

Kai güldü. “Onlara öyle isim koymayacağız.” Sesi ciddileşti.

“Onları kucağına alıp Şişmişlerini öpecek misin?” Gözlerinde umutla sordu. “Çok küçük olacaklar. Bu kadar.” Avuçlarını birleştirerek Kai salakmış, anlamazmış gibi gösterdi.

Kai yeniden kendinden geçiyordu. “Üç.” Kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Onlara Mickey öğretmek istiyorum! Benimle gel!” Kai’yi üst kata sürükledi, Kai’nin başı dönüyordu. Ama üç bebek kedi-çocuğa sahip olma fikri cezbediciydi. Onları hayal etmek bile Kai’yi heyecanlandırıyordu.

Sehun yere oturdu ve toplarını yatağın altından çıkardı. “Onlara oyuncaklarımı vereceğim.” Topları dizerken söyledi. “İyi dinleyin, kedicikler. Babanızın size şüt ve pizza alacağını öğrenin. Bir, iki, üç, dört, beş, altı, Mickey!” Topları tek tek koyarken numaralarını söylüyordu.

“Üç.” Kai kendini kaybederek mırıldandı.


	25. Özel Bölüm 2

Kai’nin zengin babasının onlara lüks bir daire alması çok düşünceli bir hareketti, ayrıca promosyon olarak üç küçük kedicikle bir kedi-çocuk da vardı. Kai daireye ayaklarını sürüklemesine neden olan hem kararsızlık hem de heyecanla gitti. Çantasını sürükleyerek oturma odasına geçti. Sehun doğurmak üzereyken bir haftalığına futbol şampiyonası için şehir dışına çıkmak bir hataydı. Ama Sehun’un o yokken doğuracağını düşünmemesine rağmen kedi-çocuğu annesinin iyi ellerine bırakmıştı.

Babası bile arayıp Sehun doğururken orada olmadığı için Kai’yi azarlamıştı, Kai anca gece yarısına yakın dönebilmişti. Sehun’un yanında olmadığı için eve dönüş yolunda sürekli kendine küfür edip lanet etmişti. Ama şimdi, yatak odasına yaklaşırken elleri titriyordu. En büyük korkusuyla yüzleşeceğini fark ederek boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Bebekler.

Hamilelik boyunca Kai ona istediği her şeyi alıp Sehun’u daha çok şımartmaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Bunun sayesinde, büyük apartmanları kedi-çocuk oyuncakları ve eşyalarıyla dolmuştu. Buzdolabı süt kutularıyla doluydu çünkü Sehun’a göre süt kediciklerin Şişmişlerinin büyümesi için gerekliydi. Sütleri Kai’yle bile paylaşmamıştı. Kai’nin onun için bir şey yapacağını hiç ummamıştı. Kai okuldan gelene kadar dairede kendi dünyasında kayboluyordu. Sehun her bir santimini öpmesini istediği için Kai’nin 15 dakika bile dinlenmesine izin yoktu. Günlük rutini; sabah yatakta koza oluşturarak uyuyordu. Öğlen, yemek yiyip çocuksu hayvan programlarını izliyordu( onu korkutanların dışındakileri tabi) ve sehpada Mickey oynuyordu. Ve Kai akşam eve döndüğünde, Kai’nin üzerine atlamak için kapının dibinde bekliyordu, bir saat boyunca ona sarılıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un apartmandaki hayatından hiç bıkmamasına şaşırıyordu. Geçen dokuz ay boyunca oyuncaklarıyla mutluydu. Yatmadan önce Sehun ‘göbecik zamanı’ diyerek Kai’ye karnını öptürüyordu.

Dokuz ay göz açıp kapayana kadar geçmişti bile. Sehun hiç değişmemişti. Sarılma dışında hiç Kai’ye ihtiyacı olmuyordu. Kai sanki hiçbir şey yapmamışçasına, tipik hamile kediler gibi kendinden emindi. Hamile olmasının en iyi yanı her gün evde noktalar ve yer bulmaktı. Televizyonun arkasına, yatağın altına, dolaba, mutfak dolaplarının boşluğuna evin her yerine emekleyip sokuluyordu. Kai bir gün meraktan sorduğunda, Sehun’un cevabı doğurmak için yer aramasıydı. Doğal hamile kedi içgüdüleri.

Ama en sonunda nereye karar verirse versin Kai’nin annesi tarafından hastaneye sürüklenmişti.

Kai derin bir nefes alıp kapı koluna uzandı. Ama o dokunamadan kapı açılmıştı. Annesi dışarı çıkıp kapıyı kapattı. “KAI!” Kocaman gülümsüyordu.

“O nasıl?” diye sordu. Tabii ki korkuyordu. Üç kedi-çocuk büyük bir meseleydi ve Sehun bir anne olarak onlara bakma deneyimi yoktu. Sehun’un mantığı yoktu.

“O iyi. Ama aman tanrım kedicikler!”

“Kedicikler mi?”

“İkisi pembe tüylü, birinin tüyleri senin saçlarının renginde.”

Kai’nin gözleri büyüdü. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Esnerken çok tatlılar! Aman tanrım! Onların hepsini yanıma alıyorum!”

“İstediğini yapabilirsin.”

“Ben ciddiyim. Sehun kendi de gelirse sorun olmayacağını söyledi.”

“Tabii.” Kai sabırsızlanmıştı. “Onları görebilir miyim?”

“Gir. Sehun onlarla oynuyordu.”

Kai başıyla onaylarken annesi kenara çekildi. Kapıyı açtığında yatakta yorgun görünen Sehun’un sırtını yatak başlığına dayadığını gördü. İkisi yanlarındayken kucağında bir tanesi vardı. Kai’ye bakarken Sehun’un kedi kulakları titreşti.

“Git buradan!” Kai’ye tıslayarak bağırdı.

“Ne?”

“Anne!!” Bağırdı ve yatak örtülerine uzandı. Kai’nin annesi koşarak odaya girdi.

“Defoy buydan.” Sehun mırıldandı ve uyuyan bebekleri kendine çekti. Kai ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu.

“Sehun.” Nefes aldı ve ileriye adım attı. Sehun sinirle Kai’ye tısladı. Kızgınlık değildi. Bebeklerini savunuyordu, onları koruyordu.

“Kötü Kai! Kediciklerimden uzak dur!” diye bağırdı.

“Ama…”

“Kai.” Annesi kolunu tutarak onu çevirdi. “O korkuyor.”

“Neden korkuyor?”

“Kediciklerimi yiyeceksin!” Sehun bağırdı ve yeniden tısladı.

“Ne?”

“Böyle davranıyorlarmış. Bunu atlatacaktır. Onu yalnız bırak.” Annesi söyledi.

“Onları yemeyeceğim Sehun.”

“Onlar çok küçük. Onları yersin. Şişmişleri…” Kedi-çocuklara üzüntüyle bakarken söyledi.

“Tamam tamam. İyi. Gidiyorum.” Kai bebeklere son kez baktı. Ne kadar güzel olduklarını fark ettiğinde kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

“Kediciklerim.” Sehun sinirle bakıyordu.

“Anladık.” Kai ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı. Bebeklere bakarak odadan çıktı. Aynı ve küçük görünüyorlardı.

“Sana güvenip bebeklere yaklaştırması birkaç hafta alabilirmiş.” Annesi söyledi.

“Sorun değil.” Kai gülümsedi. “Çok güzeller.”


End file.
